Sag niemals nie
by miffi
Summary: Lupin POV, SSRL. Beginnt in der Rumtreiberära. Lupin ist seit jeher fasziniert von der finsteren Gestalt des Severus Snape, doch ist eine Beziehung von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Kann sich daran etwas ändern, wenn er ihn 22 Jahre später sucht?
1. Ein Blick sagt mehr als tausend Worte

Ein Blick sagt mehr als tausend Worte

Er ist so ein Angeber...

Unauffällig hebe ich die Hand zum Kopf, stütze mich so darauf ab, dass ich James nicht mehr dabei zusehen muss, wie er Peter mit seinen Schnatzkunststückchen zum Jubeln bringt. Eigentlich kann ich mich nicht beschweren - es ist ein wunderschöner Junitag, die Prüfungen sind gut gelaufen und ich sitze, ein Buch im Schoß, mit meinen besten Freunden entspannt unter der großen Buche am See.

Davon abgesehen, dass mir meine besten Freunde in diesen Tagen unerträglich erscheinen. Eine ungleiche Truppe sind wir. James und Sirius, die beiden Helden, Peter und ich, die beiden Mitläufer. Ich mustere Peter, wie er James mit unverhohlener Bewunderung anstarrt und Beifall klatscht, wenn dieser den Schnatz mal wieder beinahe entwischen lässt und dann doch wieder einfängt. Natürlich gehört der Schnatz ihm nicht wirklich.

Bin ich wirklich so wie Peter? Mitläufer sein kann man aus zwei Gründen... entweder, man bewundert den anderen für alles, was er tut, oder man hat keine andere Wahl. In letztere Kategorie falle ich dann wohl.

Wie könnte ich James sagen, dass er ein unglaublicher Angeber ist? Wie sollte ich Sirius klar machen, dass mir sein oberflächliches Getue auf die Nerven geht? Wie könnte ich Peter ehrlich ins Gesicht sagen, dass er ein erbärmliches Wesen ohne eigenen Willen ist? Wie sollte ich das tun, ohne die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt zu verlieren, die mich für das akzeptieren, was ich bin? Niemals...

Sie kennen und akzeptieren den Werwolf in mir... doch sie wissen nicht, wie ich wirklich bin. Und ich wüsste nicht, wie sie es jemals erfahren sollten. Bei ihnen dreht sich alles um den Spaß, gerne auch auf Kosten anderer. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste... aber sie werden weiterhin damit durchkommen. Solange sie ihre Hausaufgaben von mir abschreiben können, solange sie wahnsinnig gut aussehen, solange sie ihre Popularität stets dadurch steigern, indem sie sich beliebte Opfer suchen.

So wie...

„Schniefelus!" Sobald ich Sirius' bedrohlich sanfte Stimme frohlockend diesen Namen aussprechen höre, schwant mir Übles. Ein flüchtiger Blick nach vorne bestätigt meine Annahme, dass Severus auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist. Schnell wende ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zu. Vielleicht passiert einfach gar nichts, wenn ich nicht hinsehe...

Doch weit gefehlt. Schon sind James und Sirius auf den Beinen und stellen sich dem schmächtigen, blassen Slytherin in den Weg, entwaffnen ihn, beleidigen ihn, verhexen ihn. Ich kann nicht hinsehen, schiele aber dennoch ab und zu durch einige herabhängende Haarsträhnen zu der Szene hinüber.

Ein ganzes Träubel Schüler hat sich mittlerweile um die drei versammelt und johlt vor Schadenfreude, als Severus Seife spuckend und fluchend über den Boden kriecht. Ich möchte im Erdboden versinken, so sehr schäme ich mich dafür, mit James und Sirius befreundet zu sein. Sicherlich ist Severus nicht gerade der nette Junge von nebenan, der sich nie etwas hat zu Schulden kommen lassen. Er ist durch und durch Slytherin, hasserfüllt, boshaft und beleidigend. Dennoch hat auch er es nicht verdient, von einer Übermacht überfallen und gedemütigt zu werden. Dass er nicht eben beliebt ist, lässt sich an der Schadenfreude auf fast allen Gesichtern erkennen, die das Spektakel gespannt verfolgen... und in diesem Moment fühle ich mit ihm.

Ich weiß nur zu gut, wie es ist, von allen geächtet zu werden. Nicht akzeptiert zu werden. Und doch weiß ich - würde ich jetzt aufstehen und meine Freunde auffordern, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, würde er mir dennoch nichts als kalte Verachtung entgegenbringen. Denn schließlich hasst er mich auch... und ist es ihm zu verübeln?

Nun ist es soweit, James holt zum vernichtenden Schlag aus, der Severus in die Luft schleudert und kopfüber hängen lässt. Genau in diesem Augenblick teilt sich die umstehende Menge ein wenig und ich habe freie Sicht. Und da trifft mich sein Blick. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sehen wir uns in die Augen, bevor ihm seine Roben über den Kopf fallen. Ich sitze erstarrt, wie vom Donner gerührt. Noch nie im Leben habe ich einen so intensiven Blick gesehen. Bestehend aus purer Verachtung, natürlich. Und doch scheint dahinter noch viel mehr gelagert zu sein. Hass, Verzweiflung über die eigene Hilflosigkeit... und noch viel mehr, was ich in diesem Moment nicht zu deuten vermag.

Was im Folgenden geschieht, nehme ich nicht mehr richtig wahr. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, bis James sich auf einmal wieder neben mich fallen lässt und mir derbe auf die Schulter klopft.

„Na, dem haben wir's heute mal wieder richtig gezeigt, wie?", tönt er lobheischend und erweckt mich damit aus meiner Trance. Verwirrt stelle ich fest, dass sich die grölende Menge wieder aufgelöst hat, von Severus ist keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

„Ja", erwidere ich und bemühe mich, mein übliches anerkennendes Lächeln aufzusetzen.

Was ist da nur eben geschehen?


	2. Stille Wasser sind tief

Stille Wasser sind tief

Seit Stunden wälze ich mich nun in meinem Bett hin und her, höre mit meinen übersensiblen Wolfssinnen jedes kleine Geräusch und werde langsam, aber sicher wahnsinnig. Abwechselnd konzentriere ich mich auf die einzelnen Töne - Sirius' kräftiges Schnarchen, James' gleichmäßiges Atmen und Peters unruhiges Schnircheln, das Zirpen der Grillen, das zum geöffneten Schlafsaalfenster hereindringt und mein eigenes Deckenrascheln, wenn ich mich zum ungezählten Male in dieser Nacht von einer Seite auf die andere werfe.

Doch nichts kann mich davon ablenken, dass die Szene vom Nachmittag sich in meinem Kopf wieder und wieder abspielt, mir langsam klar wird, was geschehen ist. In diesem Moment wünsche ich mir den tranceartigen Zustand zurück, der es mir den gesamten Tag bis zum Abend hin nicht gestattet hat, die Situation zu begreifen, von einem Standpunkt daran zu gehen, der sie als Realität akzeptiert hätte.

Umso heftiger brechen nun die Gedanken über mich herein. Noch einmal hole ich Severus' Gesichtsausdruck zurück vor mein inneres Auge, was mir nicht schwer fällt, da sich der Anblick geradezu in meine Netzhaut gebrannt hat. Da sehe ich es wieder... Hass. Verachtung. Verzweiflung. Enttäuschung.

Enttäuschung? Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. Weswegen sollte Severus enttäuscht sein? Von mir? Nein, diese Nuance muss ich mir eingebildet haben. Ich interpretiere wesentlich zuviel in die ganze Sache hinein. Er ist ein blöder Slytherin, der von ein paar Gryffindors gehänselt wurde - wer hätte an seiner Stelle nicht mit tödlichen Blicken um sich geworfen? Und was kümmert es mich schon? Wieso sollte ich Mitleid mit jemandem haben, der mich selbst und meine Freunde am laufenden Band beleidigt?

Die Antwort ist unangenehm... mir ist völlig klar, dass wir es nicht anders verdient haben. Fein, ich habe ihm nichts getan, aber ich habe auch nichts dagegen unternommen. Im Gegenteil, stets bin ich fröhlich dabei, James und Sirius zu beteuern, wie cool und witzig sie sind. Aber, verdammt noch mal - was soll ich tun? Meine einzigen Freunde wegen eines starrköpfigen Slytherins aufgeben, der offensichtlich zu blöd ist, ihnen einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen?

Wut steigt in mir auf und ich verfluche Severus innerlich dafür, dass er mich unbewusst in diesen Zwiespalt getrieben hat. Könnte er nicht einfach seinen Stolz beiseite packen und einen großen Bogen um uns Vier machen? Doch genauso schnell, wie dieser Gedanke gekommen ist, verfliegt er auch wieder. Eigentlich bin ich doch nur wütend auf mich selbst, weil ICH nicht die Courage habe, mich James und Sirius zu stellen.

Verzweifelt drehe ich mich auf den Rücken und starre den Himmel meines Bettes an. Wieder und wieder tauchen Severus' Augen vor mir auf und durchbohren mich.

_Verdammt, was willst du von mir?_

Erschrocken fahre ich zusammen. Habe ich das eben wirklich geflüstert? Aufmerksam lausche ich in die Dunkelheit, doch glücklicherweise höre ich keine Anzeichen, dass meine Freunde aufgewacht sein könnten. Langsam atme ich aus und entspanne mich wieder einigermaßen. Doch die Frage schwebt noch immer in meinem Hinterkopf.

_Remus, du spinnst doch..._, sage ich mir in Gedanken. _Das war völlig bedeutungslos. Er hat durch die Gegend gestarrt, sämtliche Umstehenden mit seinem Hass bedacht und eben auch dich nicht ausgelassen._

Dennoch werde ich die fixe Idee nicht los, dass da mehr war. Aber was erwartet er? Wieder gehe ich sämtliche Möglichkeiten durch, wie ich hätte handeln können. Prinzipiell sehe ich nur eine andere als die, die ich gewählt habe - nämlich aufzustehen und dazwischen zu gehen. Doch wie jedes Mal, wenn ich das durchspiele, endet es darin, dass Severus mir entgegenschleudert, dass er mein Mitleid nicht braucht - wie er es schon so oft mit Lily getan hat.

Lily, die eigentlich ein herzensguter Mensch ist. Dennoch stört mich etwas an ihr. Sie ist freundlich zu jedem, daran ist nichts auszusetzen - aber sie tut es so offensichtlich. Hallo, da bin ich, ich bin wahnsinnig sozial. Schau mal, ich rede sogar mit dem verhassten Slytherin. Nein, das würde mir auch nicht gefallen. Schon wenn sie mit mir spricht, merke ich, dass sie besonders nett ist, um mir zu zeigen, dass es nicht schlimm ist, nicht viele Freunde zu haben. Ich kann darüber hinwegsehen, denn ich weiß, dass sie es nicht aus böser Absicht tut. Doch ein Severus Snape muss sich geradezu verhöhnt vorkommen.

Wieso enden eigentlich all meine Überlegungen darin, dass ich ihn nur zu gut verstehen kann? Er würde doch niemals zulassen, dass ich ihm helfe, nie mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden wollen, schon gar nicht mit mir befreundet sein wollen.

Aber will ich das denn?

Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass eine gewisse Faszination von dem düsteren, blassen Slytherin ausgeht. Obwohl er mir stets die größtmögliche Ablehnung entgegenbringt, glaube ich nicht, dass es etwas Persönliches ist. Im Grunde lässt er niemanden an sich heran, ich habe ihn noch nie mit Freunden im Gras sitzen und Spaß haben sehen, ihn noch nie mit einem Mädchen zusammen beobachtet. Ein Einzelgänger - doch aus eigener Wahl oder weniger freiwillig?

Ich werde noch irrsinnig. Der Kerl ist einfach ein Rätsel, und mir ist es garantiert nicht vorbestimmt, es zu lösen. Es wurmt mich nur gewaltig, dass er mir so deutlich vor Augen geführt hat, was für tolle Freunde ich eigentlich habe. Unternehme ich nichts, werde ich mein schlechtes Gewissen nie wieder los - bringe ich den Mut auf, verliere ich die einzigen Menschen, die mich akzeptieren. Denn dass Severus mir deswegen die Füße küssen würde, wage ich zu verzweifeln. Gryffindor-Heldenmut und -Dummheit würde er es wohl nennen und mit spöttischem Grinsen davonziehen.

Mit einem Mal wird es mir unter der Bettdecke viel zu warm und ich schlage sie zurück. Irgendetwas brauche ich jetzt zur Ablenkung, schlafen kann ich sowieso nicht. Vorsichtig ziehe ich den Vorhang auf und lasse meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. An James' Nachttisch bleibt er hängen, worin ich die Karte des Herumtreibers weiß. Das wäre doch jetzt eine nette Abwechslung, ein wenig zu beobachten, was die Leute zu eigentlich nachtschlafender Zeit so treiben. Möglicherweise im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Vorsichtig tapse ich barfuß zu James' Nachtkästchen, noch vorsichtiger ziehe ich das Schubfach auf und hole das wohlbekannte Pergament heraus, um mich leise wieder zurück zu meinem eigenen Bett zu begeben. Kaum angekommen, ziehe ich den Vorhang wieder zu und erhelle die Spitze meines Zauberstabs mit einem geflüsterten „Lumos!".

Interessiert wandert mein Blick über die verschiedenen Zimmer des Schlosses, doch zu meiner Enttäuschung tut sich fast nichts. Ein paar vereinzelte Professoren scheinen noch auf den Beinen zu sein und eilen in ihren Gemächern hin und her, doch sonst scheint ein jeder da zu sein, wo er sollte - in seinem Bett. Ich kann es mir nicht verkneifen, einen Blick auf den Slytherin-Schlafsaal zu werfen, obwohl ich mir dabei schon beinahe wie ein Spanner vorkomme. Doch auch da bewegt sich nichts. Trotzdem ist etwas seltsam.

Der Fleck, an dem ich Severus' Bett vermute, ist leer - er befindet sich nicht im Schlafsaal. Irritiert suche ich die Karte nach sich bewegenden Punkten ab, sehe in den Waschräumen nach und verfolge die Gänge, doch ich kann ihn nicht finden. Wo sollte er denn hingegangen sein?

Schließlich klappe ich die Seitenteile der Karte auf, die die Ländereien zeigen, und siehe da - ein winziges Pünktchen, neben dem der Name „Severus Snape" schwebt, befindet sich gleich in der Nähe des großen Sees. Um genau zu sein, exakt an der Stelle, an der wir am Nachmittag unter der Buche gesessen haben. Was hat das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? Eine kranke Art von Masochismus oder präpariert er den Ort mit irgendwas, das uns ein böses Erwachen bescheren wird, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal dort hinsetzen?

Die Neugierde packt mich. Ich muss herausfinden, was er dort anstellt - schlafen kann ich ohnehin nicht, wieso also nicht einen kleinen, nächtlichen Ausflug ins Grüne wagen? Innerhalb von Sekunden bin ich aus dem Bett gesprungen, habe Schuhe und Robe übergestreift und James' Tarnumhang geschnappt. Leise schleiche ich mich zur Tür, stehle mich hinaus und werfe den Umhang über, Karte und Zauberstab fest in der Hand.

In den Gängen ist es trotz der Jahreszeit frisch und ich beeile mich, das Eingangstor des Schlosses zu erreichen. Draußen schlägt mir die kühle, angenehme Nachtluft entgegen und beflügelt meine Schritte. Was werde ich vorfinden?

Kurz bevor ich die Buche erreiche verlangsame ich mein Tempo und sehe noch einmal auf die Karte. Tatsächlich, er sitzt noch immer am selben Ort. Mit klopfendem Herzen stopfe ich Stab und Karte in meine ausgebeulten Taschen und setze meinen Weg fort, nun wesentlich langsamer und darauf bedacht, keine verräterischen Geräusche zu produzieren.

Nun kommt Severus in mein Blickfeld und ich wage es kaum noch zu atmen. Bis auf wenige Meter nähere ich mich ihm und starre in seine Richtung. Er sitzt genau an dem Fleck, an dem ich wenige Stunden zuvor gesessen habe, sogar in einer ähnlichen Pose. Allerdings hat er den Blick nicht stur auf ein Buch gerichtet, sondern sieht hinaus auf die sich kräuselnde Oberfläche des Sees.

Was hat das nur zu bedeuten? Wieso sitzt er hier und blickt so unglaublich verloren in die Finsternis? Warum genau auf meinem Platz?

So viele Fragen schießen in meinen Kopf... ich frage mich, ob ich einfach einmal in meinem Leben über meinen Schatten springen und ihn einfach ansprechen soll. Schließlich sind wir beide völlig allein, niemand muss je davon erfahren.

Er sitzt zum Greifen nahe. Soll ich mich trauen?


	3. Die Geister der Vergangenheit

Die Geister der Vergangenheit

Ich kann nicht zählen, wie oft ich Severus in diesen Tagen heimlich nachts zum See gefolgt bin. Stets hat er Stunden damit verbracht, regungslos an den Baum gelehnt zu sitzen und auf die tiefschwarzen Fluten hinauszustarren, bis er sich schließlich, kurz vor dem Morgengrauen, schweigend wieder erhoben und den Rückweg angetreten hat. Es sind friedliche Stunden gewesen, voller Einsamkeit, und doch erfüllt von einer tiefgehenden Verbundenheit, die ich Nacht um Nacht stärker gespürt habe.

Natürlich habe ich mich nie getraut, ihn anzusprechen. Meine innere Angst vor Zurückweisung hat mich stets davon abgehalten, diesen winzigen Schritt mit den riesigen Auswirkungen zu gehen. Und nun ist es zu spät.

Jetzt, 22 Jahre später, erkenne ich den verschlossenen Jungen von damals nicht wieder. Nun ist Severus Snape zum Mörder geworden.

Als ich durch das Dickicht des mich umgebenden, dunklen Waldes stapfe, frage ich mich, was geschehen wäre, wäre ich damals nicht so feige gewesen. Die Schuldgefühle fressen mich auf, und gleichzeitig schelte ich mich dafür, so ein verdammter, weltverbesserischer Gryffindor zu sein. Ich versuche, mir klar zu machen, dass ich sowieso nichts am Lauf der Dinge hätte ändern können... dass ich Severus nicht mit einer kleinen Geste auf den „Pfad des Lichts" hätte zurückführen können.

Doch die Ungewissheit nagt an mir. Ich werde es nie erfahren, und kann es andererseits ohnehin nicht nachträglich ändern.

Alles, was ich nun tun kann, ist zu versuchen, Severus das letzte Bisschen Fairness entgegenzubringen, das er verdient hat. Auch ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich zu erwarten habe, doch nach Harrys ausführlichem Bericht über die Geschehnisse in der Horrornacht ist mir klar geworden, dass ich etwas unternehmen muss. Mit Dumbledore ist der einzige Mensch gestorben, der jemals vollkommen von Severus' Loyalität überzeugt gewesen ist - ironischerweise gerade durch dessen Hände.

Bei diesen Gedanken bin ich nicht mehr so zuversichtlich was das Ziel meines Vorhabens angeht. Doch ich versuche, mir die Details wieder vor Augen zu führen. Harry hat berichtet, dass Dumbledore Snape angefleht hat - ein Bild, das so gar nicht in meine Vorstellung vom Charakter des ehemaligen Schulleiters passt. Niemals im Leben hätte er um Gnade gefleht, sondern wäre mit erhobenem Haupte gestorben. Aber weswegen hat er es dann getan?

Allmählich hat das Puzzle in meinem Kopf einen Sinn ergeben. Was, wenn Dumbledore nicht um Gnade gefleht hat, sondern um den Tod? Was, wenn alles ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen ist? Wenn ivereinbart/i gewesen ist, was Snape im Falle eines Falles zu tun hat?

Ein morbider Plan, nur um Severus' Glaubwürdigkeit vor dem Dunklen Lord zu wahren. Und vor allem - zu welchem Zweck eigentlich? Nun traut ihm erst recht niemand mehr, von welchem Nutzen könnte er dem Orden noch sein?

Erschöpft lehne ich mich für einige Sekunden an einen Baumstamm und atme tief durch. Nein, nun gibt es kein Zurück mehr, dafür habe ich bereits zu viel investiert. Einmal im Leben werde ich den Mut besitzen und ein Risiko auf mich nehmen. Das bin ich mir selbst, der Vergangenheit und auch Severus schuldig. Mit festen Schritten setze ich meinen Weg fort - Wochen hat es gedauert, bis ich seinen Aufenthaltsort auf vielen, unangenehmen Umwegen habe ausfindig machen können. Nun bin ich so weit gekommen, heute wird es keinen Rückzieher geben.

Nur wenige Minuten später teilt sich der finstere Wald vor mir und ich trete auf eine mondbeschienene Lichtung hinaus. Ehrfürchtig sehe ich nach oben auf die dreiviertels volle, blasse Scheibe, bevor mein Blick auf eine verfallene Hütte fällt, die sich am anderen Ende der Lichtung unter den tief hängenden Zweigen einer Fichte zu verstecken scheint. Das muss er sein - Severus' Zufluchtsort.

Vorsichtig bewege ich mich im Schutz der Bäume auf die Baracke zu, aus Angst, gesehen zu werden oder irgendeine Art Schutzzauber auszulösen. Doch nichts geschieht, das verfallene Holz hält eine perfekte Tarnung aufrecht. Fast beunruhigend... man hätte meinen können, dass Severus mehr um seinen Schutz besorgt ist. Ich iwünschte/i, er wäre es.

Am Ende ist es vielleicht doch nicht der richtige Ort? Unentschlossen bleibe ich wenige Meter vor der dunklen, modrigen Holztür stehen. Wenn es nun eine Falle ist?

_Nein, Remus... diesmal nicht.  
_

Mit klopfendem Herzen lege ich die letzte, kurze Strecke zurück und hebe entschlossen die Hand. Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönt, als meine zitternden Fingerknöchel auf das feuchte Holz treffen. Einmal, zweimal. Ich lausche mit angehaltenem Atem. Stille. Der Mut verlässt mich mit Pauken und Trompeten. Schnell, bevor er ganz verschwunden ist, wage ich noch einen Versuch und poche mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür.

„Severus, mach auf! Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist!"

Meine Stimme verhallt im Dunkel der Nacht. Verzweifelt lasse ich die Hand sinken und will mich betrübt zum Gehen wenden, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wird und ein vor Zorn bebender Snape zum Vorschein kommt.

„Wenn Sie noch ein bisschen so weiterbrüllen, weiß es auch bald der GANZE Wald, Sie Idiot!", zischt er eisig, während er mich unsanft am Schlafittchen packt und mit einem Ruck zu sich in die Hütte zerrt. Die Tür fällt unheilvoll hinter ihm ins Schloss, instinktiv weiche ich einige Schritte zurück, bis ich auf die Wand treffe, gegen die der wütende Tränkemeister mich sogleich mit erhobenem Zauberstab drängt.

„Was WOLLEN Sie, Lupin?", faucht er mich an, und kommt mir dabei so nahe, dass mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken läuft. „Wer hat sie geschickt, um den Mörder des großen Dumbledore ausfindig zu machen? Das Ministerium? Wie dumm von ihnen... wieso sollte ich jetzt gerade noch Skrupel haben, Sie auch noch umzulegen?" Mit Nachdruck schenkt er mir noch einen extra verächtlichen Blick, bevor er sich schließlich ein Stück zurückzieht. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich die ganze Zeit über die Luft angehalten habe. Verwirrt versuche ich, Severus' böse funkelnden Augen zu begegnen, kann den Blickkontakt aber nicht lange aufrechterhalten und sehe beschämt zu Boden.

Was habe ich mir eingebildet? Dass er mich mit Kusshand empfängt und mich zum Tee einlädt? Nein, dass es so leicht nicht werden würde, war mir auch klar.

„Nein, ich...", fange ich zögernd an, doch er ist so in Rage, dass er meinen Einwurf völlig ignoriert und einfach mit seiner eigenen Hasstirade fortfährt.

„Hattet ihr alle eure kleine Party zum Thema ‚Potter hatte Recht'? Der feige Tränkelehrer" - er spuckt mir den Ausdruck beinahe für dir Füße - „ist am Ende doch der böse Verräter. Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch zu eurem Scharfsinn!"

Wieder fühle ich den durchdringenden Blick auf mir lasten und meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt. Wie eine verheerende Flutwelle überrollt mich erneut die altbekannte Erkenntnis, wie schwer die Last des Zweifels und des Misstrauens auf die Schultern des Ex-Todessers drücken muss. Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch das überhaupt aushalten? Schon während unserer Jugend habe ich ihn für seine Standhaftigkeit gegenüber den Hänseleien bewundert. Doch was ist das dagegen, dass einen die ganze Welt für einen Mörder und Verräter hält?

Ich sehe die Verbitterung in seinen Augen, die Paranoia, die sich in all den Jahren aufgebaut hat. All das bündelt sich in diesem Moment in schockierendem Ausmaß auf mich, ist er doch sonst stets gefasst und zeigt seine Abneigung nur durch gelegentliche beißende Bemerkungen. Jahrelang habe ich mich gefragt, was es wohl geben könnte, das Severus Snape seine unnatürliche Beherrschung verlieren lassen könnte, und nun wünsche ich mir, ich hätte es niemals herausgefunden.

Das, was vor über zwei Jahrzehnten in seinem Blick gelegen haben mag, ist nun definitiv verschwunden. Die Kälte, die von ihm ausgeht, lässt mich regelrecht erschaudern. Offensichtlich hat er seinen kleinen Monolog beendet und starrt mich nun mit Furcht einflößender Intensität an, seine Nasenflügel beben vor Zorn.

All die Worte, die ich mir so sorgfältig zurechtgelegt hatte, sind nun wie weggeblasen. Ich stehe regungslos und eingeschüchtert da, möchte so vieles sagen und bekomme doch keinen Ton heraus.

‚Severus, ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Verräter bist... ich bin nicht so wie die anderen... ich wollte immer dein Freund sein...'

Verdammt, sogar in meinem Kopf hören sich die Worte heuchlerisch an. Sekunden verstreichen und die Situation wird immer peinlicher. Ich MUSS nun etwas sagen... irgendetwas...

„Severus...", breche ich das unangenehme Schweigen, und die nachtschwarzen Augen verengen sich argwöhnisch, warten auf den Rest meines Satzes, um mich danach restlos in der Luft zerreißen zu können.


	4. Die Last der Versuchung

Die Last der Versuchung

„Ich bin nicht gekommen, um dich auszuliefern", fahre ich zögernd fort. Seine Augen flackern merkwürdig auf, versteinern wieder, und er stößt er ein freudloses Lachen aus.

„Sondern?", fragt er, die Stimme triefend vor Sarkasmus. „Weil Sie mich so vermisst haben?"

Ich spüre den Zorn in mir aufsteigen. Wie kann er nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht eingesehen haben, dass ich ihm nichts Böses will? Warum geht er immer vom Schlimmsten aus?

_Weil du ihm nie Grund gegeben hast, etwas anderes zu glauben..._

Ich verdränge diesen unliebsamen Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke meines Geistes. Gerade im Moment fühle ich mich einfach nur ungerecht behandelt... ich scheue keine Mühen, herauszubekommen, wo er steckt, versuche, die wahren Hintergründe für sein Handeln aufzudecken und ihm die Chance zu geben, seine Schuld zu widerlegen - und wie dankt er es mir? Mit altbekanntem, bissigem Spott... langsam bin ich es leid.

„Schön - ich kann genauso gut wieder gehen!", gebe ich ärgerlich zurück. Was habe ich mir überhaupt bei dieser Schnapsidee gedacht? Dass er mir sofort um den Hals fallen wird vor lauter Dankbarkeit? Nein, das sicher nicht. Obwohl der Gedanke daran -

„Oh nein, das können Sie nicht." Die schneidende Stimme unterbricht mich in meinen Gedanken. Verwirrt blicke ich in das blasse Gesicht. Hat er es sich nun doch anders überlegt? Doch weit gefehlt.

„Denken Sie tatsächlich, ich wäre so blöd, Sie jetzt da raus zu lassen, damit Sie jedem erzählen können, wo ich bin?"

Fassungslos starre ich den Mann vor mir an. Er glaubt das tatsächlich, und seinem wütenden Blick ist zu entnehmen, dass er so schnell nicht von dieser Meinung abrücken wird.

„Was hast du bitte vor? Mich hier einzusperren?", frage ich ungläubig und mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Das kann unmöglich sein Ernst sein.

„Nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen. Fakt ist, dass Sie dieses Haus so schnell nicht wieder verlassen werden." Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln legt sich über seine Züge, als er meine Verzweiflung erkennt, die ich nicht gerade meisterlich tarne.

„Warum bringst du mich dann nicht einfach gleich um... das würde uns doch beiden nur zugute kommen!", schleudere ich ihm wutentbrannt entgegen. Sofort verschwindet das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und lässt nur die übliche, versteinerte Maske zurück. Im gleichen Augenblick bereue ich, was ich gesagt habe. Wie soll ich jemals sein Misstrauen überwinden, wenn ich ihm an den Kopf werfe, dass ich lieber sterbe, als mit ihm unter einem Dach zu wohnen?

„Ja, darauf käme es wohl auch nicht mehr an, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme wirkt kalt und irgendwie kraftlos. Sie lässt mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht steigen. Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich will ihm sagen, dass ich an seine Unschuld glaube und unterstelle ihm stattdessen den Willen zu einem weiteren Mord?

Und da ist er wieder - der Blick, der mir so viele schlaflose Nächte beschert hat. Habe ich in den letzten Jahren erfolgreich dagegen angekämpft und die Erinnerung in die tiefsten Untiefen meines Gehirns verbannt, so steigen nun all die alten Empfindungen erneut mit voller Kraft in mir auf.

„So hab ich's nicht gemeint", erwidere ich zerknirscht und sehe zu Boden, weil ich die stechenden, schwarzen Augen nicht mehr ertragen kann. Doch ich spüre seinen Blick weiterhin so deutlich auf mir lasten, dass ich mich am liebsten unter ihm winden möchte.

„Auf dem Sofa liegt eine Decke." Seine Worte sind völlig ausdruckslos, als er sich zum Gehen wendet und mit schweren Schritten durch eine Tür den angrenzenden Raum betritt. Kaum ist sie leise zugeschnappt, lasse ich mich ungelenk auf die Couch fallen.

Verwirrt lasse ich den Abend noch einmal in meinem Kopf Revue passieren. Wann genau hat alles angefangen, völlig schief zu laufen?

Eigentlich schon von der ersten Minute an ist nichts so gewesen wie geplant. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Wann ist Severus jemals berechenbar gewesen? Gerade das ist einer der Punkte, die ihn so faszinierend machen. Man weiß nie, wie er reagiert, wem gegenüber er loyal ist, wen er respektiert und wen er verachtet. Und das größte Geheimnis ist, ob es überhaupt jemanden gibt, den er _mag_. Vielleicht hat es in der Vergangenheit Leute gegeben, die er gemocht hat und die ihn enttäuscht haben?

Ein unwohles Gefühl breitet sich in meiner Magengegend aus, als mir auf einmal wieder sein Blick vor dem inneren Auge erscheint. Ein eigentlich völlig abwegiger Gedanke drängt sich mir auf - nein.

_Mach dir nichts vor, Remus - wieso sollte er **dich** gemocht haben?_

Niemals hat es irgendwelche Anzeichen gegeben. Schließlich sind wir eine Art Erzfeinde gewesen, und zudem hätte ich ihn fast umgebracht. Wofür ich natürlich nichts konnte... hätte Sirius ihm nicht den Trick mit der peitschenden Weide verraten, wäre es nie so weit gekommen... aber geschehen ist geschehen.

Endlose „wenn, ... dann"-Ketten kommen mir in den Sinn. Wenn ich nur einmal den Mut aufgebracht hätte, ihn anzusprechen, dann hätte er mir vielleicht nie nachspionieren müssen. Wenn ich ihn nicht beinahe angefallen hätte, dann hätte er mich vielleicht nie so abgrundtief gehasst. Wenn er mich nicht so gehasst hätte, dann hätte er vor drei Jahren vielleicht auch nicht dafür gesorgt, dass ich wieder aus Hogwarts vertrieben werde.

Wenn, wenn, wenn - je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr deprimiert es mich. Selbst wenn es eine Zeit gegeben haben mag, in der er mich gemocht hat, so habe ich es doch immer wieder gründlich verbockt. Und es scheint, als könnte ich meine alten Gewohnheiten so schnell nicht loswerden, denn schließlich hat der Abend wie so oft in einem absoluten Desaster geendet.

Dennoch - jetzt bin ich einmal hier und so leicht werde ich diesmal nicht aufgeben. Der Vorteil liegt auf meiner Seite, denn hier drin kann er mir schlecht ständig aus dem Weg gehen. Er wird gezwungen sein, sich mit mir auseinander zu setzen und einzusehen, dass ich ihm nur helfen will.

Ich weiß nicht, was die nächsten Tage bringen werden, und doch fühle ich mich seltsam wohl hier auf dieser muffigen Couch, in dem kleinen, dunklen Wohnzimmer, mit dem Wissen, dass Severus nur wenige Meter entfernt selig schläft. Er ist wohlauf, er ist gut versteckt. Lächelnd kuschele ich mich in die Decke und bin aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind, das mitten in einem großen Abenteuer steckt. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Abenteuer gerade erst angefangen hat.

Gerade will ich die Augen schließen, als mir auffällt, dass ich eigentlich noch einem dringenden menschlichen Bedürfnis nachgehen muss. Seufzend raffe ich mich also wieder auf und sehe mich zum ersten Mal so richtig im Raum um. Neben der Tür, durch die Severus vor einiger Zeit verschwunden ist, und der Eingangstür gibt es noch eine kleine Nische mit drei weiteren, was darauf schließen lässt, dass der Innenraum der Hütte auf übliche Weise wesentlich größer gezaubert worden ist.

Zuerst versuche ich es mit der linken Tür, die mich natürlich nicht ins Badezimmer führt, sondern direkt in eine kleine Küche. Vorsichtig schließe ich sie wieder und gehe über zur zweiten, hinter der sich dann auch tatsächlich das Gesuchte verbirgt. Ich verrichte mein Geschäft und wasche mir notdürftig mit etwas kaltem Wasser das Gesicht, bevor ich den sehr zweckmäßig ausgestatteten Raum wieder verlasse.

Nun bin ich aber doch neugierig, was wohl hinter der dritten Tür stecken mag. Einen Moment lang kämpfe ich mit mir und sage mir, dass es mich eigentlich überhaupt nichts angeht, doch dann bricht der neue, risikofreudige Remus in mir durch. Mit beherztem Griff drücke ich die Klinke herunter, und - nichts passiert. Abgeschlossen.

Doch das bringt mich diesmal nicht von meinem Vorhaben ab. Wieso schließt er die Tür ab? Irgendwas Wichtiges muss dahinter sein. Auf gut Glück zücke ich meinen Zauberstab und lasse ein leises „Alohomora!" verlauten - und tatsächlich, kaum hörbar springt die Tür einen kleinen Spalt auf. Das ist ja schon fast zu einfach.

Wieder meldet sich der Entdeckergeist des kleinen Jungen in mir und ich ziehe mit leicht zitternden Fingern die Tür ganz auf.

Beim Anblick, der sich mir nun bietet, sacken meine Schultern enttäuscht herunter. Eine Rumpelkammer... mit Besen, Putzzeug, Pappkartons und einem - Moment.

Ein Denkarium?

Oh... wie groß doch die Last der Versuchung sein kann...


	5. Guten Morgen, liebe Sorgen

Guten Morgen, liebe Sorgen

_KLACK_

Wie vom Donner gerührt zucke ich zusammen. Wenn Severus mich hier erwischt, dürften meine Tage mehr als gezählt sein, soviel ist klar - daher bitte ich den großen Merlin, mir Gnade zuteil werden zu lassen und verschließe die Tür so schnell und gleichzeitig geräuschlos wie möglich wieder mit einem hastig gemurmelten Zauberspruch. Dann halte ich die Luft an und lausche, doch alles, was ich höre, ist das Rauschen meines Blutes in meinen Ohren, das aufgrund des Schrecks viel zu schnell durch meine Adern pumpt.

Schließlich wage ich wieder, zu atmen... offensichtlich ist Severus nicht im Begriff, sein Zimmer zu verlassen und mich auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Dennoch könnte ich mir in den Hintern treten, als ich leise zu meinem Sofa zurückkehre und mich schuldbewusst wieder in die Decke hülle. Die Frage, die sich mir in den letzten Stunden so oft gestellt hat, taucht wieder in meinem Kopf auf: Was habe ich mir dabei nur gedacht? Anscheinend besteht mein Besuch hier ausschließlich aus einer nicht enden wollenden Reihe aus Fettnäpfchen... nur gut, dass ich um dieses eine nun herumgekommen bin. Verdammte Neugier!

Und trotzdem... was mag er wohl für Erinnerungen abgelegt haben? Es wäre so ein verlockend einfacher Weg, Dinge über ihn zu erfahren, die er normalerweise keiner Menschenseele erzählen würde... doch andererseits - was sollte ich mit diesem Wissen, welcher Art auch immer, dann anfangen? Ihn darauf ansprechen wohl kaum... komplizierte Sache.

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Neugierde und Vernunft sinke ich schließlich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Bilder tauchen vor mir auf... bruchstückhafte Szenen, doch immer sind sie dominiert von diesen tiefschwarzen Augen, die sich geradezu in meine Seele zu bohren scheinen. Sie sind hasserfüllt, und aus dem darunter liegenden Mund mit den verächtlichen verzogenen Lippen dringen Beschimpfungen und harte Worte... schlanke, doch kräftige, blasse Hände stoßen mein Traum-Ich weg, pressen es brutal an die Wand... ein plötzlicher Schnitt... nun schweben die nachtschwarzen Augen noch dichter vor mir, doch der Ausdruck hat sich geändert... das kalte Glitzern hat sich in ein merkwürdiges Schimmern verwandelt... mein Traum-Ich steht nicht mehr an die Wand gedrückt, sondern liegt da, auf einem weichen Untergrund... die Stimme klingt samtig, als sie etwas flüstert... die Lippen sind nun entspannt, ganz weich, als sie sanft mein Ohrläppchen berühren und mir Stromstöße durch den Körper jagen... was die schmalen Hände nicht besser machen, die jetzt federleicht an meinem Oberkörper entlang streichen und innerhalb weniger Sekunden meine Männlichkeit voll zum Leben erwecken... ich stöhne leise auf und biege dieser wunderbaren Gestalt meinen Unterleib entgegen -

_RUMS!_

Mit einem Schlag bin ich hellwach und strample mich entsetzt in eine sitzende Position, um einem morgendlichen Severus in die Augen zu sehen, der leicht amüsiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zieht.

„Guten Morgen, Lupin. Machen Sie sich keine Hoffnungen, das ist kein Albtraum - Sie sind wirklich hier. Ich musste mich auch schon damit abfinden."

Mir diesen Worten verschwindet er durch die Küchentür und lässt mich ziemlich verwirrt zurück. Woher auf einmal dieser beinahe freundliche Ton? Doch diese Verwirrung hält nicht lange an, sondern macht einer anderen, viel größeren Platz - denn in meinen Gedanken macht immer und immer wieder ein Satz die Runde:

Oh mein Gott, ich hatte einen feuchten Traum von Severus Snape.

Nur gut, dass da eine Decke über meinem Schoß gelegen hat, als er ins Zimmer gestürmt ist. Mit dieser beachtlichen Morgenlatte erwischt zu werden hätte tödlich enden können.

Doch nun, da der Schreck überwunden ist, kehren meine Gedanken zurück zu dem Traum... diesen Augen, der Stimme, den Lippen, den Händen! Nicht gerade förderlich dafür, die Erektion loszuwerden, doch einfach zu verlockend... von dem Gefühlschaos abgesehen, das nun heftig in mir tobt.

Ob der Traum etwas zu bedeuten hat? Ja, schon in meiner Schulzeit hat der blasse, geheimnisvolle Junge eine gewisse Faszination auf mich ausgeübt... ich habe mich oft gefragt, wie es wäre, sein Freund zu sein... mehr über ihn erfahren zu dürfen... ihm nah zu sein. Doch das sind stets die unschuldigen Gedanken eines halben Kindes gewesen... oder nicht?

Ich versuche, mich zurückzuerinnern, was ich damals gedacht habe, doch ab einem bestimmten Punkt verschwimmt alles vor meinem inneren Auge. Nichts... ich weiß lediglich noch, dass ich irgendwann aufgehört habe, ihm nachts zu folgen... und dann der Vorfall, als ich ihn beinahe umgebracht habe... von da an ist sowieso alles zum Teufel gewesen.

Und jetzt? Jetzt sitze ich nach Jahren des offensichtlichen Hasses in seinem Wohnzimmer wie ein läufiger Hund und sehne mich nach diesen zärtlichen Händen auf meinem Körper... eine Utopie, für die ich mein Unterbewusstsein verfluche und gleichzeitig vergöttere.

„Kaffee?", schnarrt es aus der Küche und erneut bin ich so verwundert ob der plötzlichen Wandlung, dass ich beinahe vergesse, zu antworten.

„Äh... ja, bitte", stottere ich schließlich und schüttele den Kopf. Vielleicht träume ich immer noch? Allerdings hat auch Kneifen keinen Effekt (außer einem potentiellen blauen Fleck) und so stehe ich auf und trotte langsam in die Höhle des Löwen, in diesem Fall besser bekannt als Küche.

Severus kehrt mir den Rücken zu, als ich den Raum betrete, also lasse ich mich unaufgefordert auf einem der beiden Stühle nieder, die neben einem kleinen Tisch stehen. Warum er wohl zwei davon hat? Falls unerwartet Besuch kommt? Oder ob er tatsächlich öfters mal jemanden erwartet? Vielleicht eine kleine Todesserkollegin?

Ich wundere mich über mich selber, wo solche Gedanken herkommen... und noch lächerlicher ist, dass sie ein Gefühl auslösen, das fast der Eifersucht gleicht. Unglaublich. Ich sitze in dieser vollkommen unwirklichen Situation mit meinem Erzfeind in der Küche, während er mir Kaffee kocht, und bin dabei eifersüchtig auf höchstwahrscheinlich nichtexistente Liebhaberinnen! Und selbst wenn sie existieren - was geht es mich an?

Erst jetzt bekomme ich mit, dass der kleine Tisch bereits vollständig gedeckt ist. Mit zwei Tellern, Messern und allerlei Brotaufstrichen - inklusive einem Körbchen voll frischer Brötchen.

„Woher hast du die...? Äh.. danke", murmle ich, als ich eine Tasse dampfenden, schwarzen Kaffee vor die Nase gestellt bekomme.

„Schon mal was von Eulenpost gehört?", grummelt er sarkastisch und macht sich daran, ein Brötchen aufzuschneiden. Sofort verstumme ich und fixiere den Tisch. Blöde Frage Nummer eins: Abgehakt.

Eine Weile essen wir schweigend, dann halte ich die Stille nicht mehr aus.

„Es tut mir Leid, was ich gestern gesagt habe", beginne ich leise und zwinge mich, in diese unergründlichen Augen zu sehen. Eine Augenbraue zuckt fragend in die Höhe.

„Du weißt schon... dass ich lieber sterben würde, als hier zu bleiben. Das war nicht so gemeint." Es noch einmal ausgesprochen zu hören, macht es irgendwie noch schlimmer, als es vorher gewesen ist. Gestern ist es im Affekt herausgerutscht... aber nun noch einmal die volle Bedeutung aus meinem eigenen Munde zu hören, veranlasst meinen Magen dazu, sich zu einem schmerzhaften Klumpen zusammenzuziehen.

Auch seine Miene verfinstert sich. Er wendet den Blick ab und betrachtet sein Brötchen, als ob es nichts Interessanteres auf der Welt gäbe.

„Vergessen Sie's, Lupin. Ich bin's gewöhnt", erwidert er kurz angebunden, schiebt den letzten Bissen in den Mund und erhebt sich dann rasch von seinem Stuhl.

Ich fühle mich beschissen.

Wie gesagt, von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste. Warum musste ich das Thema unbedingt noch mal aufbringen? Wäre es nicht genug gewesen, das Ganze als „im Streit dahergesagt" abzuhaken und nie wieder dran zu denken? Aber nein, nun weiß er ganz sicher, dass mir bewusst ist, was ich gesagt habe. Brillant gelöst.

„Ich mein's ernst, hör zu - ich...", versuche ich zu retten, was zu retten ist, doch da ist er schon halb zur Tür draußen.

„Und ich sagte, vergessen Sie's", ist das Letzte, was ich von ihm höre, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fällt und mich allein in der kalten Küche zurücklässt, die noch wenige Minuten vorher wesentlich freundlicher gewirkt hat und nun mit einer bedrückenden Leere aufwartet. Schließlich höre ich, wie nebenan die Dusche angestellt wird und ich lasse verzweifelt meinen Kopf auf die auf dem Tisch verschränkten Arme sinken.


	6. Ein bisschen Frieden,ein bisschen Freude

Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Freude

Nun sitze ich hier auf dem Sofa, komplett in Severus' Klamotten gehüllt. Wieso habe ich keine eigenen mitgebracht? Weil ich dachte, dass ich kurz hier hereinmarschiere, ihn zum Mitkommen überrede und fertig? Oder weil ich nicht so anmaßend sein wollte, mich hier gleich mit einem riesigen Koffer im Schlepptau einzunisten? Am wahrscheinlichsten ist aber, dass ich im Eifer des Gefechts schlichtweg keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet habe. Die übliche Blödheit - oder Gedankenlosigkeit, wenn man nett sein will, wozu ich im Moment allerdings weniger neige. Zu dämlich habe ich mich im Laufe der letzten 24 Stunden angestellt - mit Sicherheit hätte er mich schon lange hochkant wieder hinausgeworfen, wenn das nicht zu riskant gewesen wäre.

Auch wenn sein Kommentar nur ein bissiges „Wenn Sie schon hier sind, müssen Sie nicht auch noch stinken!" gewesen ist, bin ich doch positiv überrascht von seiner... Fürsorge? Ein Wort, das ich (und vermutlich auch jeder andere) normalerweise nie mit Severus in Verbindung gebracht hätte. Andererseits - wer kann schon hinter seine sorgfältig errichtete Fassade schauen? Ich jedenfalls nicht, und das wird mir nur wieder zu deutlich, während ich ihn verstohlen mustere. Seit er sich vor einer Stunde wortlos mit einem Buch in den Sessel gesetzt hat, ist seine einzige Bewegung das regelmäßige Umblättern der Seiten gewesen.

Und genauso lange brodelt nun auch schon dieses Verlangen in mir, ihn anzusprechen, ihm endlich zu erklären, warum ich eigentlich hier bin. Denn das scheint ihn überhaupt nicht zu interessieren - oder er ist tatsächlich überzeugt, dass ich ihn ausliefern will. Was ihm nicht zu verdenken wäre, so merkwürdig, wie ich mich die ganze Zeit benehme. Es ist aber auch schwer, sich unter seinem stechenden Blick normal zu verhalten; ständig habe ich das Gefühl, er würde mich genau durchschauen und meine Gedanken lesen können.

Was durchaus fatal wäre, denn der Traum der vergangenen Nacht lässt mich überhaupt nicht mehr los und geistert permanent durch mein Hirn. Was hat er nur zu bedeuten? Was hat mein Kleinhirn davon, mich (beinahe) Sex mit Severus haben zu lassen? Aus welchen Untiefen meines Es kommt diese Vorstellung?

Was mich viel mehr erschreckt, ist aber eigentlich die Tatsache, dass mir die ganze Sache entgegen aller Versuche, schockiert zu sein, irgendwie natürlich vorkommt. Als wäre da irgendetwas in meinem Hinterkopf, das sagen würde: _Ist schon okay, Remus. Nichts Neues._ Dieses irrationale Gefühl verwirrt mich sehr, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich es einordnen soll. Ob wir in einem früheren Leben... ein Paar gewesen sind? Unmöglich. Eigentlich glaube ich überhaupt nicht an so einen Quatsch. Es muss einfach daran liegen, dass ich so lange überhaupt niemanden mehr hatte, der mir irgendwie nahe gekommen wäre. Was liegt also näher, als die erstbeste Person in meine feuchten Träume einzubauen, die meinem Gehirn einfällt?

Dann wiederum sind da diese vielen Details, an die ich mich erinnere... zum Beispiel seine schmalen Hände, die sich mitsamt dem kleinsten Äderchen in mein Gedächtnis eingeprägt haben. Ich überlege hin und her, doch es fällt mir keine Gelegenheit ein, bei der ich sie einmal wirklich so aus der Nähe gesehen haben könnte. Oder sind die Einzelheiten einfach meiner Phantasie entsprungen? Ich beschließe, bei Gelegenheit wirklich einmal genau darauf zu achten.

Dennoch, ich bin einfach völlig verwirrt. Schließlich kann ich nicht leugnen, dass dieses Traumerlebnis durchaus... recht anregend gewesen ist. Andererseits - Severus? Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto weniger verstehe ich, denn irgendetwas ist da in mir, das ich einfach nicht zu fassen bekomme. So langsam macht es mir direkt Angst.

Ihn zu beobachten, wie er konzentriert auf seine Buchseiten hinabschaut, hilft mir leider auch nicht. Seinem Seelenfrieden aber offensichtlich auch nicht, denn plötzlich sieht er auf und richtet seine leicht argwöhnisch zusammengekniffenen Augen auf mich.

„Hören Sie schon auf, mich anzustarren, Lupin - wir sind hier nicht im Zoo! Und wenn wir es wären", fügt er spöttisch hinzu, „wären Sie wohl eher derjenige, der in den Käfig gehört."

Autsch. Der hat gesessen. Aber es wäre wohl vermessen zu glauben, er würde jemals mit den Werwolfkommentaren aufhören. Wie unendlich groß muss sein Hass auf die Kreatur sein, die ihn einst fast umgebracht hätte...

Nichtsdestoweniger ist das nun meine Chance, endlich das Gespräch anzufangen, das mir nun schon so lange auf der Zunge liegt.

„Sehr witzig", entgegne ich und versuche, einigermaßen gutgelaunt zu wirken. Ich schaffe sogar ein kleines Lächeln, als würde ich seinen Spruch tatsächlich als Scherz auffassen. Was mir eine hochgezogene Augenbraue einbringt. Na ja, besser als ein weiterer Kommentar.

Nach diesen ersten Worten wird mir allerdings klar, dass ich eigentlich überhaupt keine Ahnung habe, was ich sagen beziehungsweise wo ich anfangen soll. Weiß ich überhaupt selbst so genau, wieso ich hier bin? Eigentlich bin ich doch nur meinem Instinkt gefolgt...

„Severus, ich weiß, dass es unglaubwürdig klingt, vor allem, weil wir ja nie so... das allerbeste Verhältnis zueinander hatten..." Ein verächtliches Schnauben seinerseits lässt mich kurz stocken, aber entmutigt bin ich noch lange nicht.

„Jedenfalls möchte ich noch einmal betonen, dass ich nicht hier bin, um dich zu verraten. Dann wäre ich ja wohl kaum alleine gekommen, oder?", versuche ich es. Allerdings mit mangelndem Erfolg, denn Severus zeigt sich völlig unbeeindruckt von meinen rhetorischen Fähigkeiten und schweigt sich weiterhin aus.

„Du hast Recht - wieso solltest du mir heute mehr trauen als gestern. Ich würde es gerne überzeugender erklären, aber ich weiß doch selbst nicht genau, wieso ich dich gesucht habe. Es schien mir einfach das Richtige zu sein", gebe ich ein wenig niedergeschlagen zu.

„Sie sind so unglaublich naiv", meldet Severus sich nun endlich zu Wort. „Sie machen sich_ allein _auf den Weg, den Mann zu suchen, der den vielleicht mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt getötet hat - weil sie _so ein Gefühl_ hatten. Ihnen ist klar, dass eine ungefähr 99ige Chance bestand, dass ich Sie sofort umbringe?!" Wütend schüttelt er den Kopf, als könne er nicht fassen, wie blöd ein Mensch allein sein kann.

„Aber du hast es nicht getan... also hatte ich doch Recht mit meinem Gefühl!", erwidere ich mit einem kleinlauten Lächeln.

Augenrollen quittiert meine Feststellung.

„Du hast das doch wirklich nicht nur für den Dunklen Lord gemacht, stimmt's?", wage ich mich weiter vor und sehe, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinstert. Aber so leicht gebe ich nicht auf. „Es gab irgendeine Abmachung, oder? Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du uns alle verraten hast."

„Ihr Vertrauen in allen Ehren - aber was zum Teufel treibt Sie zu dieser völlig abwegigen Annahme? Wieder dieses _Gefühl_?", erwidert er misstrauisch.

„Ich... ähm... ja, ich denke schon...", gebe ich etwas perplex zurück, weil mir schleierhaft ist, wieso er so auf diesem Punkt herumreitet. Dann jedoch wird mir einiges klar.

„Falls du darauf hinaus willst, ob die ganze Sache zu durchschaubar war... da kann ich dich beruhigen. Außer mir hassen dich alle wie gehabt. Also, ich meine... entschuldige", stammele ich errötend. Wieder mal so ein brillantes Meisterwerk der Redekunst.

„Ist auch besser so", nickt er ernst. Macht ihm das alles wirklich nichts aus oder hat er einfach gelernt, es so wahnsinnig gut zu verstecken? Zumindest sieht er nun wieder etwas zufriedener aus, der alarmierte Ausdruck ist aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Also... nun lass dir doch nichts alles aus der Nase ziehen... es war mit Albus abgemacht...?", lasse ich nicht locker, nun, wo ich ihn schon mal so weit habe, dass er mit mir redet.

„Ja", antwortet er bedächtig. „Aber mehr werde ich Ihnen dennoch nicht sagen. Sie werden zwar kaum Interesse daran haben, Voldemort davon zu erzählen, aber die Gefahr ist doch zu groß. Er hat so... seine Methoden, Dinge zu erfahren. Und Veritaserum ist ihm da oft ein wenig zu langweilig. Und hören Sie verdammt noch mal auf, so triumphierend zu grinsen!"

Aber ich kann nicht anders, denn ich grinse nicht nur aus Triumph so breit, sondern weil ich mich einfach freue, dass Severus wirklich keine Schuld trifft. Eine Welle der Erleichterung strömt durch meinen Körper - wie so oft hat mich mein Instinkt nicht getrogen.

Dann fällt mir auf, dass er nun eigentlich keinen Grund mehr hat, mich hier festzuhalten... aber ob ich das zur Sprache bringen will, bevor es ihm nicht selbst auffällt, weiß ich auch noch nicht. Irgendwie ist es doch sehr interessant hier... zumal da immer noch dieses Denkarium ist, das unverändert meine Neugierde weckt. Doch andererseits... diese andere Sache.

„Severus... morgen ist Vollmond", beginne ich zögernd. „Es wäre also vielleicht von Vorteil, wenn du mich bis dahin gehen lassen würdest... denn du weißt schon, ohne den Wolfsbanntrank in dieser Hütte eingeschlossen zu sein... das wäre nicht so gut..." Ich hasse es, dieses Thema aufbringen zu müssen und ihn damit an die Kreatur in mir zu erinnern - gerade jetzt, wo wir uns fast wie normale Menschen unterhalten haben. Doch zu meiner Überraschung bleibt er ganz ruhig.

„Wenn Sie wollen, braue ich Ihnen den Trank." Grummelig, mürrisch, und doch - etwa ein Friedensangebot? Ungläubig starre ich Severus an, was er offenbar missversteht. „Natürlich steht es Ihnen nichtsdestotrotz frei, das Haus jederzeit zu verlassen."

Und schon wieder bahnt sich dieses blödsinnige Grinsen seinen Weg in mein Gesicht. Er muss mich wirklich für einen Volltrottel halten, und doch kann ich nicht anders, als mich über diese Ansätze von Freundlichkeit unbändig zu freuen.

„Danke, das ist wirklich unglaublich nett von dir! Natürlich nehme ich das Angebot sehr gerne an, wenn es nicht zu viel Arbeit macht... ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen", erwidere ich strahlend. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wieso ich so glücklich über diese neue Ebene unserer Kommunikation bin, aber das hindert mich nicht daran, es zu genießen.

Seine Reaktion besteht lediglich aus einer abwinkenden Geste, bevor er sich erhebt und mir etwas zugrummelt, das man als „Gute Nacht" interpretieren könnte. Ich warte, bis die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt und sinke dann immer noch debil grinsend in die Kissen.


	7. Schachmatt

Schachmatt

Ich liege an diesem Abend noch lange wach, bevor mich der Schlaf übermannt. So viel ist geschehen, was ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte - Severus hat mich tatsächlich fast wie einen normalen Menschen behandelt. Er hat mir ohne Aufforderung Kleidung überlassen, mich durchgefüttert, mir meine Geschichte abgenommen und am Ende sogar angeboten, mir den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. Und das, obwohl es bedeutet, dass ich noch länger unter seinem Dach verweile als dringend nötig. Diese ganze Freundlichkeit macht mich schon beinahe skeptisch - der stets abweisende, kaltherzige Snape ist irgendwie doch berechenbarer gewesen. Was, wenn er am Ende doch einer von den Bösen ist und mich nur einlullt, um an nützliche Informationen zu kommen?

Doch als ich mich umdrehe und einen neuen Hauch des sauber duftenden Hemdes einatme, wirkt der Gedanke sofort wieder abwegig auf mich. Außerdem, wieso bin ich denn hergekommen? Doch eben gerade, weil ich nicht wie anderen glaube, dass er ein Verräter ist! Er mag zwar ein guter Schauspieler sein, was er in seinem Job zweifellos muss, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mir heute nichts vorgespielt hat. Denn da ist etwas in seinem Blick gewesen - nur ein schwacher Abklatsch dessen, was ich nun schon zu zwei Gelegenheiten darin erkannt habe, aber es ist da gewesen.

Und dieses Etwas, was auch immer es sein mag, lässt mich nun mit einem undefinierbaren, warmen Gefühl in meinem Bauch ins Reich der Träume gleiten.

Am nächsten Morgen wache ich recht früh vom Klappern einiger Küchenutensilien auf und stelle zu meinem Bedauern fest, dass ich diese Nacht traumlos geblieben bin. Noch bevor ich eruieren kann, woher dieses Bedauern eigentlich kommt, steckt Severus den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Auch schon wach?", fragt er spöttisch, als wäre es abnormal, so lange zu schlafen, bis wenigstens die Sonne vollständig aufgegangen ist.

„Entschuldige, ich gebe zu, dass ich es mir manchmal gönne, bis nach sechs Uhr morgens zu schlafen", gebe ich murrend zurück und reibe mir die Augen.

„Reine Dekadenz. Während Sie Ihr halbes Leben verschlafen, bin ich seit fünf Uhr wach und arbeite an einem Trank, der für Sie alles noch bequemer macht. Aber dass Sie das nicht zu würdigen wissen, ist ja auch nichts Neues." Na endlich, da ist der alte Severus wieder - wenn auch vielleicht mit einem Tick weniger Verachtung in der Stimme. Wobei das auch Einbildung sein könnte.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Eigentlich bin ich auch gar nicht hier, weil ich an deine Unschuld glaube, sondern nur, weil ich den Trank haben will", kontere ich zwinkernd und schlendere an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer. Warum habe ich eigentlich nie gemerkt, wie viel Spaß es machen kann, mit ihm zu streiten?

„Sie sind ein unverbesserlicher...", höre ich ihn noch fauchen, bevor die Tür hinter mir zufällt und ich leise lachen muss. Er könnte direkt witzig sein, wenn er nicht alles immer so ernst nehmen würde.

Nachdem ich geduscht und gefrühstückt habe, wandere ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und lasse mich mit einem Buch aus dem großen Wandregal auf der Couch nieder. Gerade frage ich mich, wo Severus wohl sein Labor haben mag - doch sicher nicht direkt in seinem Schlafzimmer? - als dieser ebenfalls den Raum betritt und sich auf seinen Sessel fallen lässt.

„Was?", fragt er entnervt, als er meinen erwartungsvollen Blick nicht länger ertragen kann. Offenbar hält er Smalltalk genau wie früher für absolut überflüssig.

„Nichts... ähm... ich habe vorhin dein Schachbrett gesehen und dachte, du hättest vielleicht Lust auf eine Runde Zauberschach...?" Einen Versuch ist es allemal wert, und besser als schweigend herumsitzen sowieso.

„Vermutlich geben Sie sowieso keine Ruhe, bevor ich nicht mitmache, richtig?", entgegnet er so sauertöpfisch, als wäre es das schlimmste Schicksal auf der Welt, sich mit mir beschäftigen zu müssen.

„Vollkommen korrekt", strahle ich. Irgendwann wird er mich doch noch umbringen. Aber bis dahin ist es mir das größte Vergnügen, ihn mit ungebrochener Fröhlichkeit auf die Palme zu bringen.

Augenrollend erhebt er sich, holt die Schachutensilien und baut sie auf dem Tischchen zwischen uns auf.

„Lass mich raten - du willst schwarz?", frage ich unschuldig grinsend und ernte einen grantigen Blick.

„Treiben Sie's nicht zu weit", knurrt er und stellt tatsächlich die dunklen Figuren auf seiner Seite des Brettes auf.

Währenddessen nutze ich die Gelegenheit, seine Hände einmal aus nächster Nähe betrachten zu können und studiere sie eingehend. In gewisser Weise sehen sie tatsächlich aus wie die aus meinem Traum - die Form stimmt, die Größe, die feingliedrigen, langen Finger, die helle Haut. Und doch ist etwas anders. Die Hände hier vor mir tragen feine Linien, sehen zu Recht aus, als hätten sie jahrelange harte Zaubertrankbrauarbeit hinter sich. Anders als die Hände des Traum-Severus, die unglaublich glatt und jung gewirkt haben. Enttäuscht wende ich den Blick meinen eigenen Figuren zu und fange ebenfalls an, sie aufzustellen. Es ist wohl doch einfach nur meine rege Phantasie gewesen. Was auch sonst? Irgendein Zeichen der besonderen Art? Ja, genau. Sibyll wäre stolz auf mich.

Trotzdem lässt mich die Sache während des gesamten Spiels nicht los und so verliere ich haushoch, obwohl ich gewöhnlich kein allzu schlechter Schachspieler bin. Nicht dass ich mir gegen Severus irgendwelche Chancen ausrechnen würde, aber ganz so demütigend einfach hätte er mich nun auch nicht besiegen müssen.

„Revanche?", knurre ich fragend, weil mich mein Ehrgefühl packt, als ich ihn triumphierend die Arme verschränken sehe.

„Auch wenn ich Sie zu gerne ein weiteres Mal vernichtend schlagen würde - ich muss zurück zu Ihrem Trank", erwidert er süffisant grinsend. „Später. In etwa einer Stunde bin ich fertig."

Missmutig starre ich ihm hinterher, wie er wieder hinter seiner Tür verschwindet. Es sollte mir doch eigentlich vollkommen egal sein, was er von meinen Schachspielkünsten hält - schließlich betont er auch anderweitig ständig meine Unfähigkeit in sämtlichen Belangen. Und trotzdem wurmt es mich, dass ich es einfach nie schaffe, ihn zu beeindrucken.

Jetzt sitze ich also wieder herum und weiß nicht, was ich anstellen soll; ich habe einfach nicht die innere Ruhe, um mich auf ein Buch konzentrieren zu können. Also schweift mein Blick durch den Raum und bleibt an der Nische hängen, in der sich die drei Türen befinden. Das Denkarium... nun ist eindeutig die letzte Gelegenheit, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen... nachdem ich den Trank eingenommen habe, wird Severus mich garantiert hinauswerfen, denn einen Werwolf, mag er noch so zahm sein, will er mit Sicherheit nicht beherbergen. Und jetzt ist er für eine Stunde in seinem Labor... ein kurzer Blick, nur fünf Minuten, und er wird nie davon erfahren...

Diesmal kann ich der Versuchung einfach nicht widerstehen. Mit einem Satz springe ich vom Sofa auf und nähere mich leise der besagten Tür. Mit einem geflüsterten „Alohomora!" springt sie auch diesmal anstandslos auf und ich betrete die Kammer. Da steht es vor mir, eine unscheinbare Schale aus grauem Stein, nur auffällig durch die schimmernden Schleier, die auf seiner Oberfläche herumwirbeln.

Noch einmal tief durchatmen, dann trete ich noch näher heran und spüre den typischen Sog, der mich scheinbar in das Gefäß hineinzieht. Nun gibt es kein Zurück mehr.


	8. Zurück in die Vergangenheit

Zurück in die Vergangenheit 

Schwärze umgibt mich, als ich immer tiefer in das magische Loch zu fallen scheine, das Severus' Erinnerungen bilden. Hier und da ziehen blitzschnell Momentaufnahmen an mir vorbei: Ein magerer, schwarzhaariger junger Mann, umringt von finsteren Gestalten in Masken... ein greller Lichtblitz, dann die Nahaufnahme eines geröteten Unterarmes, auf dessen blasser Haut deutlich sichtbar ein frisches Dunkles Mal prangt... was muss er in diesem Moment gedacht haben? Wie verzweifelt muss ein Mensch sein, um so einen Schritt zu tun? Denn aus Dummheit kann es nicht geschehen sein... wieder einmal fühle ich mich schuldig, ich hätte das alles beeinflussen können... hätte ich nur ein klein wenig Courage besessen.  
Ein plötzlicher Zeitsprung, Severus ist nun erwachsen und steht mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor einer in sich zusammengesunkenen Gestalt, die ihn mit flehenden Augen anbettelt, ihn zu verschonen... doch ich möchte das Ergebnis gar nicht wissen, kann es mir leider viel zu gut vorstellen... dass Severus kein Unschuldslamm ist, ist auch mir klar, doch ich muss nicht auch noch die grafische Bestätigung haben. Bedrückt lasse mich weiter von dem Sog davontragen.  
Dann schließlich sehe ich ein Glitzern... der Mond, wie er sich auf der Oberfläche eines Sees widerspiegelt... der Anblick kommt mir bekannt vor und ich versuche, ihn ein wenig länger festzuhalten. Angestrengt bemühe ich mich, Details zu erkennen und spüre, wie ich immer schneller auf den See zuzurasen scheine. Kurz bevor ich mit dem Wasserspiegel kollidiere, wird alles um mich herum erneut schwarz und ich spüre mich auf eine halbwegs weiche Oberfläche prallen. Verwirrt von dem plötzlich real gewordenen Fall schüttele ich den Kopf und öffne die Augen, um eine nur allzu bekannte Szene vor mir zu sehen.

Fest krallen sich meine Hände in das weiche, kühle Gras unter mir. Etwa zehn Meter von mir entfernt sitzt ein blasser, dunkelhaariger Teenager an eine dicke Buche gelehnt und starrt auf den glitzernden See hinaus. Auf einen Schlag strömen Millionen von Erinnerungen auf mich ein und mein Herz schlägt wie wild in meiner Brust. Wieso steckt diese Erinnerung in Severus' Denkarium? Sooft ich ihm auch hierher gefolgt bin, nie ist etwas Nennenswertes geschehen... oder doch? Suchend blicke ich mich um. Es kann wohl keiner der Tage sein, an dem mein jüngeres Ich sich ebenfalls hier aufgehalten hat, und trotzdem halte ich nach Zeichen ausschau.

Leise schleiche ich mich vorwärts, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass er mich sowieso nicht wahrnehmen kann; dennoch möchte ich die friedliche Ruhe nicht stören, die über die Szene herrscht. Nach wenigen Schritten stehe ich vor meinem alten Versteck - na ja, was heißt Versteck, da ich durch den Tarnumhang unsichtbar gewesen bin, habe ich eigentlich stets nur an einem Fleck gesessen, an dem er mich nicht durch plötzliche Bewegungen zufällig hätte berühren können. Und das ist der Punkt, an dem mein Mund unvermittelt staubtrocken wird und ich einen Hustenreiz nur schwer unterdrücken kann. Das Gras an diesem Platz ist eingedrückt.

Es ist mir ein Rätsel. Hat Severus einfach wahllos irgendwelche Erinnerungen in das Gefäß gepackt, um seinen Kopf freizubekommen? Oder hat er in dieser Nacht über etwas besonders Belastendes nachgedacht und wollte es daher aus seinem Gedächtnis entfernen?

Dann geschieht das Unfassbare. Das zerdrückte Gras kommt in Bewegung und ich glaube, einen schweren Atemzug zu hören, bevor das sanfte Rascheln des seidigen Umhangstoffes folgt, der, plötzlich sichtbar, zu Boden gleitet und mein etwa 16-jähriges Ich enthüllt.

Wie ist das nur möglich? Entsetzt starre ich auf den braunhaarigen Teenager, der so gar nicht so wirkt, als sei er sich seiner Sache sicher. Was ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann, denn immerhin bin ICH das - und ich habe mich schließlich nie getraut, etwas derartiges zu tun! Welche kranke Phantasie vermischt sich da nur mit der tatsächlichen Vergangenheit?

Doch bevor ich noch weiter über dieses paradoxe Verhalten nachdenken kann, fasst sich der junge Remus offenbar ein Herz und räuspert sich leise. Undenkbar! Snape wird...

...sich zu Tode erschrecken. Wie vom Donner gerührt fährt Severus herum und sieht den unerwarteten Besuch mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Das kann ja heiter werden. Aber da ich ohnehin nicht eingreifen kann, versuche ich, meine Nerven zu beruhigen und beschließe, mir die ganze Sache erst einmal wie einen Film aus einem skurrilen Paralleluniversum anzusehen.

Unterdessen verändert sich der Ausdruck in Severus' Augen, die anfängliche Verwirrung weicht einer abwehrenden Verächtlichkeit.

"Was tust DU denn hier? Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als anderen Leuten hinterher zu spionieren?", fragt er herausfordernd.

"Nein. Doch! Also...", beginnt Remus stotternd, "ich meine, ich spioniere dir nicht hinterher." Oh, ich kann nur zu gut nachempfinden, wie er sich jetzt fühlt. Erkläre einem Severus Snape, dass du nicht aus böser Absicht seine Gesellschaft suchst: Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

"Du bist also ganz zufällig mitten in der Nacht hier spazieren gegangen, ja?", entgegnet Severus spöttisch. "Was willst du wirklich? Ich bin entgegen der landläufigen Meinung kein Idiot, also pfeif schon deine Freunde aus dem Gebüsch und legt los."

Das Gesicht meines anderen Ichs zieht sich genauso schmerzlich zusammen wie mein Magen, als ihm dämmert, worauf Severus hinauswill. Natürlich, aus welchem anderen Grund könnte er hergekommen sein als ihn zu quälen?

"Ich... die anderen wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin... ich bin allein", stammelt der junge Remus, als ihm klar wird, dass er wohl eine ganze Menge an Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten hat. Seufzend holt er tief Luft und lässt sie langsam wieder hinausgleiten. "Ich hab' dich draußen rumlaufen sehen, und da dachte ich..."

Severus ist verstummt und sieht mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen äußerst misstrauisch drein. Offenbar ist er alles andere als überzeugt und verschränkt abweisend die Arme vor der Brust, während er sich noch näher an den Baumstamm zu drücken scheint. Wahrscheinlich wartet er noch immer darauf, dass gleich drei lärmende Gryffindors aus dem Gebüsch springen und ihre neusten Flüche an ihm ausprobieren.

"Ich wollte schon länger mal mit dir reden...", spricht Remus mit leiser Stimme weiter und senkt den Blick zu Boden.

Mein Herz schlägt immer schneller. Es ist einfach unglaublich, was da gerade passiert... ich scheine genau das zu sagen, was ich mir immer ausgemalt habe, es ist wie in meiner Phantasie von damals. Ob Severus dieselben Vorstellungen gehabt und diese ins Denkarium gesteckt hat, um zu verhindern, dass es jemals jemand erfährt? Aber das ist auch wieder so weit hergeholt, dass es einfach nicht sein kann. Gebannt beobachte ich weiter, was geschieht.

"Mit mir? Wozu soll das gut sein?", fragt Severus argwöhnisch, doch anscheinend ist sein Interesse geweckt und er beäugt sein Gegenüber nun etwas genauer.

"Es tut mir Leid, ich..." Remus ringt um Worte, die ihm einfach nicht einfallen wollen. "Ich wollte dir nie was Böses..."

Er wird von Severus' trockenem Auflachen unterbrochen. "Da hast du aber eine merkwürdige Art, das zu zeigen!", zischt er kalt und taxiert Remus mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

"Ich weiß", erwidert dieser niedergeschlagen. "Deswegen bin ich ja gekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich wollte das alles nie. Aber ich komme nicht gegen sie an, Severus, das musst du mir glauben..."

Für eine Weile ist es ganz still, nur die Geräusche der Nacht dringen an meine Ohren, während ich weiterhin regungslos dem Gespräch folge.

"Ich muss gar nichts", antwortet Severus schließlich leise und wendet ebenfalls den Blick ab. Irgendetwas an seinem Tonfall ist anders, etwas von der Kälte ist aus seiner Stimme gewichen und lässt viel mehr von dem verwirrten Teenager durchblicken, der er eigentlich ist. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Ihr hasst mich, ich hasse euch, das ist doch am einfachsten. Bisher hat dich das ja auch nicht gestört."

Verzweifelt hebt Remus die Hände in die Luft, um sie gleich darauf wieder sinken zu lassen.

"Das ist nicht wahr. Es hat mich immer gestört, aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", versucht er es traurig.

"Nicht weit her mit deinem Gryffindormut, wie?", fragt Severus schneidend. "Lohnt sich ja auch gar nicht, nur wegen eines Slytherins, nicht?"

Das scheint Remus nun doch an seiner Ehre zu packen (erstaunlich - auch wenn es nur eine Phantasie ist, dann hat er mich doch ziemlich gut getroffen!) und sein bisher unsicherer Tonfall ändert sich.

"Du hast ja auch nicht gerade Anstalten gemacht, jemals besonders freundlich zu irgendwem zu sein! Und was nützt mir mein Heldenmut, wenn ich meine Freunde verrate und im Gegenzug damit rechnen kann, dass du mich nur auslachst?", entgegnet er auf die Anschuldigungen hin recht heftig. "Schließlich tust du mit Lily nichts anderes!"

"Lily ist eine furchtbare Weltverbessererin und zeigt lediglich Mitleid mit anderen, weil sie dadurch als wahnsinnig herzensguter Mensch dasteht! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für ein Gefühl ist? Zu hören, wie sie bewundert wird, weil sie sich 'sogar mit diesem Snape' abgibt?!" Verbittert schüttelt Severus langsam den Kopf und sieht aus, als würde er bereits bereuen, überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. Überraschenderweise bleibt Remus auf seinen Ausbruch hin vollkommen ruhig.

"Da hast du völlig Recht", stellt er leise fest.

Langsam wird es wirklich unheimlich. Woher weiß Snape, dass das tatsächlich exakt meiner Meinung entsprochen hat? Sollte er nicht denken, dass ich sehr gut mit Lily befreundet war? Ich beginne, mich in meiner Haut mehr als unwohl zu fühlen. Irgendetwas geht hier vor, was ich nicht verstehe, und ich bin mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich es überhaupt wissen will. Doch nun bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl mehr, ich muss die Suppe auslöffeln, die ich mir mit meiner elenden Neugier eingebrockt habe.


	9. Zurück in die Vergangenheit II

Zurück in die Vergangenheit II 

Nun zieht der junge Severus skeptisch die Augenbraue in die Höhe, als könne er nicht glauben, dass Remus ihm tatsächlich gerade Recht gegeben hat - oder er ist einfach verwirrt, weil seine Provokation so überhaupt nicht gezogen hat.

"Wie, ich habe Recht?", fragt er zweifelnd. "Ihr seid doch sonst immer alle so dicke."

Remus seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. "Hast du denn immer noch nicht begriffen, dass ich kein Doppelgänger von James und Sirius bin? Schön, James steht auf sie, und vermutlich passt das ganz wunderbar, weil sie beide vollkommen oberflächlich sind, aber das muss doch nicht heißen, dass ich diese Meinung teile!"

"Fein", antwortet Severus langsam. "Dann haben wir ja wenigstens etwas gemeinsam."

Eine Sekunde lang verfällt Remus in überraschtes Schweigen, und glücklicherweise hat er sich besser im Griff als ich, der mit aufgeklapptem Mund dasitzt und kaum glauben kann, was Severus da gerade für ein Zugeständnis gemacht hat. Stattdessen bildet sich nun ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, und wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man sich einbilden, dass Severus' Mundwinkel sich auch einen Millimeter nach oben bewegt haben.

Remus, bestärkt von dem unerwarteten Erfolg, wird nun mutiger und geht ein paar Schritte auf Severus zu, um sich dann neben ihm an den dicken Baumstamm gelehnt auf den Boden sinken zu lassen. Beide beobachten eine Weile lang in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken die sich kräuselnde Oberfläche des Sees, bevor Remus schließlich wieder das Wort ergreift.

"Hör mal... ich möchte mich wirklich dafür entschuldigen, was passiert ist. Ich habe mich mitreißen lassen... es ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich wirklich Freunde habe und ich wollte sie nicht verlieren... aber ich habe eingesehen, dass es falsch ist... und ich sehe sie jetzt mit anderen Augen. Es ist nicht fair, was sie... wir... tun, und ich sage das nicht aus aufgesetztem Mitleid, es ist einfach so. Und selbst wenn ich in Zukunft wieder als Einzelgänger herumlaufen muss, werde ich nicht länger bei ihren Scherzen mitmachen. Und bevor du fragst...", fügt er hinzu, „von dieser Sache, dass Sirius dir den Zugang zur Heulenden Hütte verraten hat, wusste ich wirklich nichts, das schwöre ich dir. Ich hätte niemals zugelassen, dass er dich in Lebensgefahr bringt. Das wollte ich dir nur sagen."

Das ist völlig wahnwitzig - was hat Severus sich in seiner Phantasie da zusammengesponnen? Nie im Leben hätte ich mich getraut, einen derartigen Schritt zu machen... auch wenn ich mir einbilde, oft kurz davor gewesen zu sein, so glaube ich doch, mich zu kennen... damals bin ich eben einfach ein Feigling gewesen.

Severus scheint nicht minder erstaunt zu sein. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dreht er den Kopf, um das Profil des Jungen neben ihm zu studieren, der seinen Blick noch immer nach vorn gerichtet hat.

„Ist das... dein Ernst?", fragt er schließlich kaum hörbar.

„Wenn ich es doch sage", erwidert Remus ebenso leise und wendet sich nun auch zur Seite, um Severus in die dunklen Augen zu sehen. Diese Augen, die schwärzer sind als der Nachthimmel über ihnen und doch heller glänzen als das Sternenlicht, das sie reflektieren.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen?", fährt er fort, und Hoffnung schwingt in seiner Stimme mit. Severus wirkt noch immer so überrumpelt, dass es ihm offenbar die Sprache verschlagen hat und er nur leicht nicken kann.

Bevor ich begreifen kann, was da gerade geschieht, hat Remus strahlend seine Arme um Severus gelegt und ihn an sich gezogen, und Severus, dessen Gehirn wohl auch nicht mehr mit den Geschehnissen mithalten kann, fügt sich in sein Schicksal und lässt den Kopf auf Remus' Schulter sinken.

Was zur Hölle passiert da nur? Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass mir gefällt, was ich da sehe. Es ist, als wäre ein Tagtraum Realität geworden, als hätte man das Kopfkino zur Leinwandreife gebracht. Ich, mutig, in jungen Jahren... eine mustergültige Versöhnung... wie einfach es doch offensichtlich gewesen wäre! Wie viel ich hätte ändern können, wie glücklich ich jetzt sein könnte... wie glücklich _wir_ sein könnten. Es ist zum Haareausreißen, ich möchte am liebsten gar nicht sehen, wie viel ich noch hätte haben können... aber etwas zwingt mich, dennoch weiter zuzusehen. Vielleicht die Seite in mir, die sich selbst dafür bestrafen will, so dumm gewesen zu sein.

Die Stille der Nacht wird zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Summen, während ich die beiden Teenager beobachte, wie sie umschlungen unter dem Baum sitzen und sich daran erfreuen, einfach friedlich nebeneinander zu existieren.

Dann regt sich Severus, zu dem nun anscheinend durchgesickert ist, was Remus gerade getan hat. Er löst sich ein wenig von ihm und mustert ihn fasziniert, als könne er (berechtigterweise) nicht glauben, dass er gerade in den Armen eines Gryffindors liegt.

„Passiert das gerade wirklich? Ich meine...", fängt er an zu stammeln, „ich glaube nämlich, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, morgen aufzuwachen und es war alles nur... also..."

„Shh..."

Das ist das Einzige, was Remus noch von sich gibt, bevor er Severus' Lippen mit einem Kuss versiegelt und meine Kinnlade endgültig gen Boden schickt.

Severus hingegen ist anscheinend offener für diese Neuerung als ich, denn er macht keine Anstalten, zurückzuweichen oder erstaunt zu sein, sondern schlingt nun wagemutig seine Arme um Remus' Hals, um den sanften Kuss noch zu vertiefen.

Das Klicken meines Hirnes ist fast hörbar, als es beim Anblick dessen, was nun geschieht, endgültig seinen Dienst verweigert und das Denken fortan einfach bleiben lässt. Folglich bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als wie gelähmt mitzuverfolgen, wie schließlich die Hände der beiden Teenager auf Wanderschaft gehen und alles andere tun, als auf jugendfreiem Gebiet zu verweilen.

„Davon hab' ich so lange geträumt...", höre ich Severus keuchen, als er mit Remus' Hemdknöpfen kämpft, siegt und das Kleidungsstück hastig zu Boden gleiten lässt. Lange dauert es nicht, bis sich die beiden völlig entblößt gegenüber sitzen und kurz innehalten, um den Körper des anderen mit ihren Blicken zu verschlingen. Die Haut meines jüngeren Ichs ist mit zahllosen Narben verziert, manche, die in der Gegenwart mittlerweile zu feinen, weißen Linien geworden sind, sind hier noch frisch und rosig und brandmarken den jugendlichen Körper mit ihrer grausigen Bedeutung. Doch Severus reagiert auch hierauf nicht abweisend, sondern fährt unter Remus' faszinierter Beobachtung mit den Fingern zärtlich über das empfindliche Narbengewebe, während er sich für einen weiteren Kuss vorlehnt.

Längst bewegt sich die knisternde Spannung nicht mehr nur auf geistiger Ebene, sondern löst auch überdeutliche körperliche Reaktionen aus. Remus ist der erste, der den Schritt wagt und vorsichtig Hand an Severus anlegt.

Doch kurz darauf beschließt dieser, den Spieß umzudrehen, und er drückt den verdutzten Remus sanft nach hinten, so dass er wieder aufrecht sitzend am Baum lehnt.

„Entspann dich", haucht er, und als Remus lächelnd die Augen schließt, reißt er sie doch kurz darauf wieder weit auf, als er Severus Mund an Stellen spürt, die noch nie ein anderer Mensch berührt hat.

Ob ich wohl ein Voyeur bin, weil ich mir selbst beim Sex zusehe? Eine Frage, die sich mir kurz aufdrängt, deren Priorität jedoch sofort ins Bodenlose fällt, als Severus' nächster Satz an mein Ohr dringt.

„Ich will dich", raunt er mit rauer Stimme in Remus' Ohr, der nur zustimmend nickt und sich bereitwillig umdreht.

Besonders viel Durchhaltevermögen haben jedoch beide in diesem Moment nicht, und so verkündet Severus schon bald mit einem lang gezogenen Stoßseufzer seinen Höhepunkt, und auch Remus stimmt mit ein. Die beiden sinken erschöpft und aneinander geschmiegt nieder.

Mittlerweile kann ich verstehen, wieso Severus diese Szene in seinem Denkarium hat – Pornoheftchen braucht er auf diese Weise jedenfalls keine. Ein wenig peinlich berührt zupfe ich an meinem Hemdkragen, um mir frische Luft zuzufächeln, denn ein wenig warm ist mir bei dem Anblick von eben doch geworden.

Unterdessen ist Severus dazu übergegangen, dem schläfrigen Remus mit zitterigen Fingern ein paar verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

„Das war wundervoll", flüstert er und platziert einen sanften Kuss auf den blonden Haaransatz des anderen.

„Ja", antwortet Remus zufrieden und räkelt sich ein wenig im weichen Gras. „Ich bin gespannt, was die anderen dazu sagen werden..." Müde schließt er die Augen und driftet mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht in einen dösigen Dämmerschlaf.

Daher bemerkt er nicht, wie sich Severus' Gesichtsausdruck noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hat schlagartig ändert. Blankes Entsetzen steht ihm nun ins Gesicht geschrieben, als ihm offenbar dämmert, was ihm wohl wirklich blühen dürfte, sollte jemals irgendjemand von dieser Nacht erfahren.

Verwirrt mustere ich den schwarzhaarigen Teenager, wie er einen stillen Kampf mit sich auszufechten scheint. Wieso tut er das? Kann er die Phantasie nicht einfach hier beenden und fertig?

Nein, anscheinend nicht, denn nun fängt er an, hastig nach seinem Zauberstab zu tasten. Schließlich findet er ihn im Gras und hält ihn eine Weile stumm in der Hand, als würde er noch immer mit sich hadern, was er nun tun soll. Dann geschieht alles ganz schnell.

„Obliviate."

Es ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und doch zerschneidet die Zauberformel die laue Nachtluft wie ein kaltes, scharfes Messer. Mit einem Schlag fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen – das alles ist echt, schon die ganze Zeit gewesen! Severus' echte Erinnerung an eine bezeichnende Nacht, eine Erinnerung, die er mir geraubt hat. Rasende Wut kocht in mir hoch, als mir klar wird, welche Bedeutung diese Erkenntnis hat.

Nun, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, woher ich diese jungen, schmalen Hände auf meinem Körper kenne. Und noch etwas - nämlich dass ich ein gewaltiges Hühnchen mit einem gewissen Tränkemeister zu rupfen habe. Rauchend vor Zorn befehle ich meinen Gedanken, sich auf die Außenwelt zu konzentrieren, und falle kurz darauf nach oben durch die Dunkelheit, um mich schließlich in der dunklen Kammer in Severus' Hütte wiederzufinden.


	10. Dein ist der Tag, dein auch die Nacht

Dein ist der Tag, dein auch die Nacht

Aufgebracht stürme ich aus dem Kämmerchen hinaus in den Wohnraum und lasse die Tür dabei so heftig hinter mir zuknallen, dass sie wieder einen Spalt aufspringt. Dieser... mir fallen überhaupt keine Worte ein, die auch nur annähernd beschreiben könnten, was momentan in meinen Gedanken vor sich geht.

„Snape!", brülle ich wütend und stelle fest, dass das nicht mal nötig gewesen wäre, da er im gleichen Augenblick aus seinem Schlafzimmer tritt und mitten in der Bewegung innehält. Erschrocken ob meines Ausbruchs starrt er mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an, in seiner Hand hält er ein kleines Fläschchen wohlbekannten Inhalts – offenbar ist er soeben mit dem Trank fertig geworden. Dann huschen seine Blicke zu der halb geöffneten Tür hinter mir und eine unheilvolle Erkenntnis beginnt sich in seinen Zügen abzuzeichnen. Er öffnet den Mund, um zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, doch ich bin viel zu sehr in Rage, um ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen.

„Du hast meine Erinnerung gelöscht! Ich... ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich sagen soll!", fauche ich wutentbrannt und laufe heftig gestikulierend vor seiner sprachlosen Gestalt auf und ab. „All die verdammten Jahre habe ich mir Vorwürfe gemacht... ich dachte, ich wäre feige gewesen, aber eigentlich... eigentlich warst DU es! Wie konntest du es wagen!"

Doch nun hat auch Severus seine Sprache wieder gefunden und er verzieht das Gesicht zu einer ärgerlichen Grimasse.

„Wie kannst DU es wagen, in MEINEN Erinnerungen herumzuwühlen?", zischt er nicht weniger wütend und macht einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Nun, da du mir meine eigenen geraubt hast, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig!", triumphiere ich mit kalter Genugtuung. „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben... ich WOLLTE es nie glauben... aber die anderen hatten wohl Recht. Dir kann man nicht trauen, du bist ein verlogener, feiger, verschlagener Bastard und ich werde nicht eine Sekunde länger hier bleiben! Deine Anwesenheit macht mich krank!"

Mit diesen Worten drehe ich mich erbost um und eile zur Tür. Soll er doch alleine hier versauern und bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst!

„Ich habe Sie nie darum gebeten, Ihren verlausten Arsch hierher zu bewegen!", höre ich seine vor Zorn bebende Stimme hinter mir schnauben, und während ich die Tür aufreiße, zerschmettert neben mir an der Wand das kleine Fläschchen und verteilt seinen bräunlichen Inhalt über die schlichte Tapete. „Gehen Sie zum Teufel!"

Das ist das letzte, was ich höre, bevor die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt und mich allein auf der stillen Lichtung zurücklässt.

Noch immer rasend vor Wut fange ich an zu laufen und schließlich zu rennen. Ich stürze mich ins Dickicht, schlage mich durch Büsche und tief hängende Zweige und ignoriere den Schmerz der Kratzer und Schürfwunden, die ich mir durch Dornen und Gestrüpp zuziehe. Nur immer weiterlaufen, bis ich keine Kraft mehr habe, bis keine Energie mehr übrig ist, um diese unbändige Wut aufrecht zu erhalten. Der Wald ist groß, ich brauche mir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass ich nach der Verwandlung auf irgendeine Menschenseele treffen könnte, der ganze Wolfsbanntrank ist sowieso ein Witz... früher, da habe ich ihn auch nicht gebraucht, da hatte ich Freunde, denen ich vertrauen konnte, die für mich da gewesen sind! Es ist nur gut, dass Snape meine Erinnerung gelöscht hat... so bin ich wenigstens nie in die Versuchung gekommen, meine wahren Freunde zu verraten!

Leider weiß ich tief in mir drinnen, dass es nicht wahr ist... dass ich mir nur etwas vormache. Aber ich bin nicht gewillt, dieses Wissen die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen, nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Vielleicht nie mehr. Zu tief sitzt die Schmach, die Severus mir zugefügt hat. Über zwei Jahrzehnte... so unglaubliche lange habe ich stets mir die Schuld daran gegeben, was passiert ist. Und wofür? Um zu erfahren, dass alles eine Lüge war!

Die Dämmerung senkt sich allmählich über die Baumwipfel, doch ich renne immer noch. Fast wünsche ich mir die Verwandlung herbei, um all diese Gefühle nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen, um mich einfach den simplen Instinkten des Wolfes hingeben zu können und eine wunderbare Weile über nichts nachdenken zu müssen.

Wie konnte er mir das nur antun? Ich kann es nicht begreifen. Aber natürlich, ich hätte es viel eher wissen müssen. Schon wegen der schwammigen Erinnerungen an damals hätte ich stutzig werden müssen... habe ich mich nicht immer gefragt, wieso ich eigentlich irgendwann aufgehört habe, ihm zu folgen? Aber in meinem naiven Denken wäre ich natürlich nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er zu so etwas fähig sein könnte.

Vollkommen widersprüchliche Gedanken und Gefühle führen in meinem Innersten miteinander Krieg. Sicher, nun erklärt sich auch, wieso er mir gegenüber immer so hasserfüllt war – schließlich musste er ja eine Fassade aufrechterhalten! Nicht dass er mir gegenüber noch mal schwach wird... pah! Nicht dass ich mich doch irgendwann wieder erinnern kann, und selbst wenn, die Sache als absurde Phantasie meinerseits abtun würde! Bloß keinen Verdacht erwecken!

Angewidert spucke ich aus und verlangsame meinen Lauf, da ich doch allmählich an die Grenzen meiner Energiereserven stoße.

Und was ist, wenn er es wirklich nur getan hat, weil er keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hat? Wenn er Angst vor den Konsequenzen hatte und sich aus Panik nicht anders zu helfen gewusst hat? Wenn er es ebenfalls jahrelang bereut hat? Wer bin ich, dass ich so vorschnell über ihn urteilen kann, nur wegen eines Fehlers, den er als Teenager gemacht hat?

Nun überkommt mich doch wieder dieses beschissene Gefühl, alles versaut zu haben. Wir sind doch schon fast so weit gewesen, wie normale Menschen miteinander umzugehen! Vielleicht hätte sich etwas daraus entwickeln können... zumindest Freundschaft? Aber nein... ich muss ihm eine riesige, dramatische Szene machen und die letzte Chance zunichte machen, die ich gehabt haben könnte... ganz wundervoll.

Völlig erschöpft lasse ich mich auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm nieder und stütze die Ellbogen auf die Knie, um mein Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben. Warum muss alles so kompliziert sein? Warum kann nichts einfach und klar sein, wenn es um Severus Snape geht?

Mittlerweile ist es vollkommen dunkel um mich herum und ich nehme mit geschärften Sinnen jedes Geräusch wahr. So unnatürlich laut höre ich das Geraschel der Waldwesen nur dann, wenn meine Verwandlung kurz bevor steht... und da spüre ich auch schon das altbekannte Ziehen in meinem Körper.

Welch eine Wohltat doch dieser Wolfsbanntrank gewesen ist...

Das ist einer der letzten Gedankengängen, die mein Hirn noch machen kann, bevor es seine Wolfsstrukturen annimmt. Im gleichen Augenblick durchfährt mich der gleißende Schmerz, den meine sich verformenden Knochen und Muskeln verursachen, und Übelkeit erregendes Knacken hallt durch den Wald, bis ich schließlich wenige Sekunden später zitternd und voll verwandelt auf dem Boden liege.

Von da an ist meine Wahrnehmung rudimentär, instinktgeleitet läuft der Wolf durch den Wald, nimmt Witterung auf und hetzt potentieller Beute hinterher.

So gut wie nichts von dieser Nacht wird später in meiner menschlichen Erinnerung noch zu finden sein, ganz anders als unter dem Einfluss des Trankes hetzt nun wirklich ein vollkommen wildes Tier durchs Unterholz, verfolgt kleinere Lebewesen und legt sich mit ebenbürtigen Konkurrenten an, ein reines Kräftemessen, nur weil ich es _kann._ Erbitterte Kämpfe werden ausgetragen, der Wolf scheint es auszukosten, nach so langer Zeit wieder freigelassen zu werden.

--------

Regen hat eingesetzt, zumindest schließe ich das, denn es ist nass und kalt. Mein ganzer Körper scheint in Flammen zu stehen vor Schmerzen, als sich langsam der Schleier der Bewusstlosigkeit hebt und ich spüre, wie ich ausgestreckt auf einem festen, unbequemen Untergrund liege. Nun fühle ich die Regentropfen hart und schnell auf meine Haut prasseln - doch bevor mir so richtig dämmern kann, wo ich bin und was passiert ist, spüre ich eine vorsichtige Berührung an meinem Oberarm, die sich als leichtes Rütteln entpuppt. Sofort reiße ich die Augen auf und bereue es einen Moment später, denn selbst das spärliche Licht des Morgengrauens brennt wie Feuer auf meiner noch lichtempfindlichen Netzhaut. Die kühle Nässe des Regens tut ihr Übriges und so muss ich einige Male blinzeln, bevor ich den vagen Umriss fokussieren kann, der über mir schwebt.

„Severus...", krächze ich erstaunt und unendlich erleichtert zugleich. „Du bist hier... warum?"

„Dich kann man doch nirgends allein hingehen lassen, ohne dass du Unsinn machst", murrt er und ich möchte weinen vor Glück.

In Ermangelung besserer Argumente gebe ich einen Ton von mir, der etwa einer Mischung eines Glucksens und eines Schluchzens entspricht und schlinge stürmisch meine lädierten Arme um Severus' Hals, um meine Nase in seinem durchnässten Kragen zu vergraben. „Danke", nuschle ich gedämpft.

Entgegen meinen Erwartungen stößt er mich nicht sofort wieder von sich, sondern versteift sich nur kurz und erwidert dann zögernd meine Umarmung.

„Nichts zu danken. War schließlich meine Schuld", erwidert er leise, aber bestimmt und hebt mich dann mit einem kraftvollen Schwung auf seine Arme. Wundern kann ich mich nur kurz, denn nun, da ich mich sicher und geborgen fühle, drifte ich wieder ab in die seligen Tiefen der Ohnmacht.


	11. Erwachen

Erwachen

Als ich aufwache, spüre ich vordergründig eines: Meinen Kopf. Der tut nämlich verdammt weh. Erstaunlicherweise halten sich die restlichen Schmerzen in Grenzen, doch das mag daran liegen, dass ich mich nicht traue, irgendein Körperteil zu bewegen. Ich weiß genau, dass ich es bereuen werde, das ist jedes Mal nach meiner Verwandlung so, vor allem, wenn ich dann auf einem harten Untergrund aufwache und... Moment, der Untergrund ist überhaupt nicht hart. Und es fühlt sich an, als wäre ich... zugedeckt?

Verwirrt öffne ich die Augen einen Spalt. Weißes Bettzeug wölbt sich vor mir auf, flackert im Licht mehrerer Fackeln, und nun dämmert mir auch, wo ich bin - in Severus' Bett! Und der schwarze Umriss da direkt neben mir entpuppt sich als der Eigentümer besagten Bettes, der offenbar auf einem Stuhl sitzend eingeschlafen ist.

Er hat mich in sein Bett gelegt und ist dann eingeschlafen, während er auf mich aufgepasst hat?

Das wäre dann wohl die kitschige Hollywood-Variante. Vermutlich hat er einfach nur gewartet, bis ich wieder aufwache, um mich wieder aus seinem Bett zu bekommen, und mein Schlaf hat sich als hartnäckiger als gedacht herausgestellt. Trotzdem kann ich nicht umhin, bei dem Gedanken zu lächeln, dass er an meiner Seite gewacht hat.

„Hey", versuche ich zu sagen, aber alles was herauskommt, ist ein heiseres Krächzen, das sofort in einen trockenen Hustenanfall übergeht. Nun ja, so kann man Leute auch aufwecken. Tatsächlich zuckt Severus zusammen und reißt die Augen auf - vermutlich hat er selbst nicht mitbekommen, dass er weggenickt ist.

„Ausgeschlafen?", fragt er tonlos, während er mit schmerzhaft verzerrtem Gesicht vorsichtig den Hals bewegt und sich aufsetzt.

„Ja", antworte ich lahm - was soll ich auch sagen? Was will er nun hören? Danke, dass du mich so aufopferungsvoll gerettet hast? Danke, dass ich in deinem Bett schlafen darf? Danke, es tut mir alles so wahnsinnig Leid, lass uns Freunde sein? ... Das würde vielleicht bei jedem anderen Menschen funktionieren. Bestimmt nicht bei Severus.

Unangenehmes Schweigen macht sich breit, denn offenbar weiß er auch nicht, was er nun tun soll. Das Knistern der Fackeln ist das einzige vernehmbare Geräusch, und ich habe das dringende Bedürfnis, mich unter der Decke zu winden, da mir ihre Wärme auf einmal ungeheuer erdrückend erscheint. Was für eine beschissene Situation. Einerseits wüsste ich ja doch gerne, was hinter all dem steckt... andererseits will ich ihn auch nicht schon wieder auf die Palme bringen. Ein toller Gryffindor bin ich. Nein, damit muss jetzt Schluss sein.

„Warum... hast du das damals getan?", frage ich vorsichtig, meine Stimme ist immer noch nicht ganz das, was sie eigentlich sein sollte.

Das Donnerwetter bleibt aus, stattdessen trifft mich ein weiteres Mal dieser spezielle Blick aus den nachtschwarzen Augen. Irgendetwas sehr Verletzliches ist darin, ganz tief verborgen, als ob es Angst hätte, zum Vorschein zu kommen.

„Nein... die Frage ist: Warum hast _du_ das damals getan?", antwortet er schließlich schlicht.

Verdutzt sehe ich ihn an. Mit dieser Gegenfrage habe ich nicht gerechnet. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Einer meiner Erzfeinde schleicht sich an, erzählt mir, dass ihm alles Leid tut und schläft dann mit mir - das hat für mich keinerlei Sinn ergeben! Und das tut es bis heute nicht", erwidert er mit undeutbarer Miene. „Was hätte ich also tun sollen? Darauf warten, wie deine Freunde mich einmal mehr verfluchen, weil ich ihren kostbaren Werwolf angetatscht habe? Für etwas, das ich nicht im Geringsten verstanden habe?"

Mein Magen zieht sich bei diesen Worten unangenehm zusammen. Natürlich sind seine Gründe absolut plausibel - wie konnte ich von ihm verlangen, mir zu glauben? Ich hätte alles viel langsamer angehen müssen... was für eine beschissene Idee, sofort nach dem ersten Gespräch... verdammte Hormone! Wenn ich doch nur anhand meiner eigenen Erinnerungen wüsste, was mich damals geritten hat... ich wollte das doch eigentlich gar nicht... oder doch? Wie weh muss ich ihm getan haben...

„Du hast Recht. Und... eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht mit dir schlafen, aber..."

„Danke, das ist schön zu hören", unterbricht er zynisch und verschränkt die Arme.

„Nein, so meine ich das gar nicht!", korrigiere ich mich hastig und spüre die Röte in meine Wangen steigen. Wieder ein sauberer Tritt ins Fettnäpfchen. „Du weißt überhaupt nicht, wie oft ich dir damals tatsächlich nachts gefolgt bin... nicht um dich auszuspionieren, sondern in der Hoffnung, dass ich irgendwann den Mut finden würde, dich anzusprechen. Ich habe das, was ich gesagt habe, wirklich so gemeint. Und ich war vorhin nur so sauer, weil ich mir all die Jahre Vorwürfe gemacht habe... weil ich gedacht habe, ich hätte mich niemals getraut und... ich hätte vielleicht so vieles ändern können... aber im Prinzip bin ich ja trotzdem schuld... wenn ich dich nicht so überrumpelt hätte, dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

Wie ich mir wünsche, dass er seine verdammte Maske endlich einmal fallen lässt! So kann ich nur erahnen, was für ein Kampf gerade in seinem Inneren stattfinden muss, während er regungslos dasitzt und auf einen imaginären Punkt auf dem Fußboden starrt. Es wird nie passieren, niemals wird er sich mir öffnen können, zu viel ist geschehen. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit ergreift von mir Besitz und ich vergrabe das Gesicht in meinen Händen, spüre, wie meine Handflächen langsam feucht werden. Jämmerlich, das ist das einzige Wort, was mir derzeit einfällt, um mich selbst zu beschreiben, ein Schwächling, der es noch nie fertig gebracht hat, irgendetwas nicht komplett in den Sand zu setzen und alle Beteiligten zu enttäuschen. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht, hierher zu kommen und alte Wunden aufzureißen, nachdem er mir jahrelang klar gemacht hat, dass er von mir nichts mehr wissen will? Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was er jetzt denkt... und es kann nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er mir mit erprobt spöttischer Stimme sagt, wie erbärmlich ich bin, ob ich wirklich geglaubt habe, er würde an einen Jammerlappen wie mich auch nur einen zweiten Gedanken verschwenden... und er hat so Recht...

Die Matratze neben mir senkt sich ein wenig und ich spüre eine Berührung an meinem Arm, einen sanften Griff, der die Hände von meinem Gesicht wegzieht. Verwirrt sehe ich Severus an, der seitlich neben mir Platz genommen hat und dessen Finger nun noch immer auf meinem Arm ruhen.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht", erklärt er leise. „Ich war zu naiv, und danach hatte ich Panik. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, aber ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, was hätte passieren sollen, wenn ich dir deine Erinnerung gelassen hätte." Er unterbricht sich kurz, spricht aber gleich darauf weiter. „Das ist die Frage, die ich mir damals gestellt habe, und ich kann sie noch heute nicht beantworten. Ich wusste überhaupt nichts von dir, und du genauso wenig von mir. Und dank unseres völlig überstürzten Einstiegs in was-auch-immer wäre ohnehin alles nur noch peinlicher geworden."

Plötzlich scheint er zu merken, dass er immer noch meinen Arm umklammert hält, und zieht hastig die Hand zurück. Ein seltsam kaltes Gefühl bleibt an der Stelle zurück, wo kurz zuvor noch seine Finger gelegen haben. Diese langen, schmalen, blassen Finger... irgendwie ist es mir doch langsam gar nicht mehr so schleierhaft, wie das alles damals passieren konnte.

„Ich schätze, wir sind beide ein bisschen schuld", versuche ich zu vermitteln. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was geschehen wäre, aber glaube bitte nicht, ich hätte es nicht ernst gemeint."

„Gerade das konnte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt eben nicht glauben", gibt er zu bedenken und wendet den Blick ab.

„Und... kannst du es denn jetzt?", wage ich zu fragen und lege vorsichtig meine Hand auf seine mir zugewandte Schulter. Beinahe unmerklich zuckt er bei der Berührung zusammen.

„Warum ist dir das so wichtig?", erwidert er in diesem merkwürdig verständnislosen Tonfall - er scheint wirklich nicht begreifen zu können, dass ihm ausnahmsweise jemand nichts Böses will.

„Weil ich noch nicht aufgegeben habe, was wir vielleicht schon damals hätten haben können." Kaum habe ich es gesagt, fällt mir auch schon auf, wie zweideutig dieser Satz tatsächlich ist. Wunderbar, nun denkt er vermutlich, ich bin nur hier, weil ich auf einen weiteren Quickie aus bin. Wie bescheuert kann ein Mensch alleine eigentlich sein? Glücklicherweise scheint ihm ausnahmsweise entgangen zu sein, wie vielschichtig meine Aussage zu interpretieren gewesen wäre.

„Du willst immer noch, dass wir befreundet sind?", fragt er mit leicht nach oben gezogener Augenbraue.

Wieso ich jetzt nicht einfach mit „Ja" antworten kann, ist mir schleierhaft. Fakt ist jedoch, dass auf einmal mein gesamter Gryffindormut in mir aufsteigt und mich zur wahrscheinlich waghalsigsten Aussage meines Lebens verleitet.

„Mindestens das."

Diesmal kann ich genau in seinen Augen sehen, wie sich die Erkenntnis langsam festsetzt, was ich da eben gesagt habe. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaube ich, so etwas wie Hoffnung darin aufschimmern zu sehen... doch dann ist da nur wieder diese undurchdringliche Schwärze.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich." Ruckartig steht er auf und schüttelt meine Hand ab. Drei Schritte, Türenknallen, ich bin allein.

Wunderbar.


	12. Offenbarungen

Offenbarungen

Ich bin ein Trottel. Anders kann man es einfach nicht ausdrücken. Ein lächerlicher Trottel, Severus hat ganz Recht. Und so lernfähig wie ein Stück Brot. Hat mich die Vergangenheit nicht gelehrt, dass es unklug ist, mein Glück zu sehr herauszufordern? Offenbar nicht. Da war er wieder, der alte Fehler... kaum lässt mich Severus ein Stückchen an sich heran, muss ich es gleich übertreiben. Wie war das mit dem kleinen Finger und der ganzen Hand? Severus mag allgemein nicht der Taktvollste sein, aber ich schlage ihn auf emotionaler Ebene um Längen, und das will schon was heißen.

Wie soll ich ihn jetzt nur wieder dazu bringen, mir zu vertrauen... der Umgang mit Severus gleicht der Annäherung auf ein wildes Tier, das nur darauf wartet, dass man eine falsche Bewegung macht, um einen mit Haut und Haaren aufzufressen. Nun ja, dass er mich verspeisen will, halte ich für unwahrscheinlich, aber ansonsten trifft es der Vergleich ganz gut. Und meine letzte Bewegung ist offenkundig äußerst falsch gewesen.

Mit einem Seufzen fahre ich mir mit den Handflächen über das Gesicht. Es ist still, ganz still im Haus... was er wohl gerade tut? Ein Buch lesen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre? Oder ein besonders fieses Gift für mich zusammenbrauen? Die vage Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht über mein Angebot nachdenken könnte, versucht verzweifelt, sich ans Tageslicht zu kämpfen, scheitert allerdings recht grandios. Nur weil er sich einmal ein bisschen geöffnet hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er mich vom Fleck weg heiraten will - das sehe ich im Nachhinein auch ein. Trotzdem muss ich ein bisschen kichern, als ich mir vorstelle, wie Severus mit grauen Haaren und Karodecke im Schaukelstuhl sitzt und mir Vorwürfe zumümmelt, wie ich seinen Tee schon wieder zu lange habe ziehen lassen. Ein Leben mit ihm wäre sicher niemals langweilig.

Wann genau bin ich eigentlich dazu übergegangen, in ihm einen potentiellen Partner zu sehen? Es muss irgendwann zwischen dem Traum, der Erinnerung und seinen warmen Händen auf meinem Unterarm passiert sein. Fakt ist, dass sich die Stelle, die er berührt hat, noch immer fremd anfühlt, auch wenn das rational gesehen natürlich Quatsch ist. Aber irgendwas liegt in diesen schwarzen Augen, das mich wünschen lässt, sie würden für immer nur mich auf diese spezielle Weise ansehen.

Ohne es zu merken, drifte ich im Laufe meiner Schwärmereien (peinlich - wie ein Teenager!) in die Welt der Träume ab. Diesmal spüre ich leider keine federleichten Berührungen von schlanken, weißen Fingern auf mir... stattdessen taucht vor meinem inneren Auge immer wieder ein einziges Bild auf: Severus, wie er auf einem Felsen mitten im Meer sitzt und in die Ferne blickt, allein, ohne ein Boot.

Erschrocken wache ich auf. Was für ein klischeebeladener Traum! Severus mag recht allein auf dieser Welt sein, aber würde ich ihm davon erzählen, würde er garantiert vor Lachen brüllen. Innerlich.

Plötzlich macht sich mein Magen bemerkbar - keine Ahnung, wie lange ich geschlafen habe, aber hell draußen ist es noch. Ob er mich wohl verhext, wenn ich hinüber gehe? Aber früher oder später wird mir sowieso nichts anderes übrig bleiben... vielleicht hat er ja auch alles schon wieder vergessen, es auf eine Fieberphantasie geschoben, verursacht durch die Verwandlung und die Nacht im nassen Wald?

Taumelnd stehe ich auf und versuche, meine wackligen Knie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was nach kurzer Kollision mit dem Nachttisch auch von Erfolg gekrönt ist. Also, auf in die Höhle des Löwen!

Als ich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufstoße, finde ich Severus tatsächlich mit einem Buch in der Hand im Sessel sitzend vor. Er sieht kurz auf und misst mich mit unlesbarem Blick, bevor er wieder zu seinem Buch zurückkehrt. Nun ja, Schweigen ist besser als böse Kommentare... oder? Ganz so sicher bin ich mir da allerdings nicht.

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Küche, um einen Happen zu essen, betrete ich das Zimmer erneut. Seine Position ist unverändert, diesmal würdigt er mich nicht einmal eines flüchtigen Blickes, sondern tut so, als wäre ich überhaupt nicht da. Ich ringe mit mir, ob ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer gehen soll oder nicht - sicher legt er keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, dass ich weiterhin sein Bett belege. Andererseits scheint er auf meine Anwesenheit hier auch nicht sehr erpicht zu sein. Verpufft ist dieses wohlige Gefühl, das ich in seiner Gegenwart während der letzten Stunden in mir gespürt habe, zurück bleibt nur die altbekannte Gewissheit, absolut fehl am Platz zu sein.

Zu selten in meinem Leben habe ich das Gefühl gehabt, irgendwo hin zu gehören, und nun begreife ich, dass es genau das ist, was hier in den vergangenen Stunden zeitweise in mir aufgeflackert ist. Wieso genau das so ist, ist mir schleierhaft, aber irgendwas ist da an Severus, das so etwas wie Sicherheit vermittelt. Geborgenheit. Er kennt mich genau, mit all meinen Geheimnissen und dunkleren Facetten, und doch schien es so, als ob er zumindest einer Freundschaft nicht abgeneigt wäre. Immerhin hat er mich aus dem Wald gerettet, und das tut man doch nicht mit jemandem, den man hasst, oder?

Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie Harry reagieren würde, wenn er von meinen Gedanken wüsste... vermutlich würde er erst einmal checken, ob ich nicht unter einem Imperiusfluch stehe oder ernstliche Gehirnschäden davongetragen habe. Ich könnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln.

Zögernd gehe ich auf das Sofa zu und lasse mich lautlos auf der Kante der Sitzfläche nieder, als müsste meine unbequeme Haltung mein derzeitiges Unbehagen widerspiegeln. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Mittlerweile bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass mir alles lieber wäre als dieses Schweigen. Soll er schreien, soll er mich beleidigen, soll er mich rausschmeißen - aber nicht so vollkommen ignorieren!

„Severus..." Augenblicklich hebt er den Blick und sieht mich mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Ich muss schlucken. Offensichtlich hat er nicht vor, es mir einfach zu machen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was er denkt - dass ich ihn nur verarschen will? Oder ist er tatsächlich angeekelt von dem Gedanken, mir in irgendeiner Weise näher zu kommen?

„Es... tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir irgendwie zu nahe getreten bin...", stammele ich gekonnt und versuche meinen schönsten Dackelblick. Mit mäßigem Erfolg, denn ich ernte lediglich eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Verzweifelt suche ich in seinem Blick nach etwas, das entfernt an das Glitzern erinnert, das ich vorhin noch wahrgenommen habe, doch ich treffe nur auf ausdruckslose Schwärze.

„Was denkst du jetzt nur von mir?", murmle ich leise und lasse meine Schultern nach unten sacken. Doch er scheint die Frage einer Antwort nicht würdig zu befinden.

Okay - was habe ich schon zu verlieren?

„Du bedeutest mir wirklich etwas, Severus. Schon seit langer Zeit, doch leider bot sich nie die Gelegenheit herauszufinden, was genau da ist. Wir hatten einen verdammt schlechten Start in unserer Kindheit, und durch so viele Missverständnisse sind wir immer so etwas wie Feinde gewesen. Aber warum? Es ist so sinnlos. Hasst du mich wirklich so sehr? Oder geht es gegen die Menschen an sich? Du lässt niemanden an dich ran. Macht es dir Spaß, allein zu sein?" Erst im Lauf meiner Fragen wird mir klar, wie wenig ich eigentlich über die Beweggründe dieses Mannes weiß, über sein Innerstes und warum er so ist, wie er ist.

„Kein Mensch _will_ allein sein, Lupin. Aber für manche ist es besser so."

Die leise Antwort überrascht mich durch ihre Offenheit. Gleichzeitig ist sie aber im typischen Snape-Stil kryptisch... kann der Mann nicht einmal sagen, was er denkt, ohne vorher einen Knoten hinein zu machen?

„Aber wenn du...", versuche ich verwirrt zu reagieren, doch er unterbricht mich, bevor ich so richtig loslegen kann.

„Mit meiner Entscheidung damals, mich Voldemort anzuschließen, habe ich bewusst ein Opfer gebracht, was mir zu dieser Zeit lächerlich erschien - nämlich, jemals wieder Vertrauen in andere Menschen zu haben oder es von ihnen entgegengebracht zu bekommen. Meine Meinung bezüglich des Dunklen Lords mag sich geändert haben, doch die Voraussetzungen bleiben die gleichen."

Nüchtern erläutert er sein Schicksal, als würde er aus einem etwas langweiligen Schulbuch vorlesen. Mein Herz verkrampft sich ob dieser sachlichen Analyse, dieses bloßen Hinnehmens einer Begebenheit, wie sie für Menschen wie mich unerträglicher nicht sein könnte. Wie kann man sein Leben in der Gewissheit verbringen, niemals einen wahren Freund zu haben, immer misstrauisch sein zu müssen? Freundschaft, Vertrauen, Liebe... Werte, die für mich lebensnotwendig sind... oh ja, jetzt kann ich nachvollziehen, weshalb er verbittert und unnahbar ist. Nun erstaunt es mich sogar, dass es nicht noch viel schlimmer ist.

Mitgefühl wallt in mir auf, doch es ist noch viel mehr als das. Ich möchte am liebsten aufspringen, ihn in die Arme schließen und beteuern, dass alles gut wird - dass ich für ihn da bin, er mir vertrauen kann und ich nie wieder weggehen werde, sofern er das wünscht. Aber die Leere in seinen Augen hält mich davon ab. Ich will nicht glauben, dass er die Hoffnung schon völlig aufgegeben hat, denn ich bin überzeugt, dass er dann auch jeglichen Überlebenswillen verloren hätte. Die Frage ist nur, wie ich dieses letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung zu etwas Größerem entfachen kann.

„Der Krieg ist bald vorbei, Severus... danach wirst du frei sein zu tun, was du willst... ohne Verpflichtungen. Wir werden alle unsere zweite Chance bekommen, daran glaube ich fest", erkläre ich ruhig und sehe wieder auf. Es ist wahr, daran glaube ich wirklich, denn ohne diesen Glauben hätte auch ich keine Kraft mehr, weiterzumachen.

„Ich habe es satt, an eine bessere Zukunft zu glauben. Das Leben ist beschissen, und ich sehe nicht, wieso sich das ändern sollte. Nichts ändert sich, niemals", erwidert er bitter und presst die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.

„Es liegt in unserer Hand, etwas zu ändern", antworte ich sanft und lächle ein wenig, als ich die Bedeutung meiner eigenen Worte erkenne. Ja, es liegt auch in meiner Hand, etwas zu verändern, und wenn es nur darum geht, einem grummeligen alten Zaubertränkemeister zu zeigen, dass so etwas wie Liebe und Freundschaft tatsächlich existiert. In einer fließenden Bewegung erhebe ich mich vom Sofa und gehe langsam zu Severus hinüber, der mich argwöhnisch mustert. Ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen knie ich neben seinem Sessel nieder. Und da ist es wieder... nur der Hauch von Verletzlichkeit in seinem Blick, als wüsste er nicht, wie ihm geschieht - als könne er nicht damit umgehen, dass ich ihm so nah bin. Vorsichtig lege ich eine Hand auf seinen Arm und setze zum Sprechen an.

Doch so weit kommt es nicht, denn mit einemmal zieht er ruckartig seinen Arm zurück und verzieht das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Severus... es tut mir Leid, ich...", beginne ich, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf und hält seinen Unterarm umklammert.

„Ich werde gerufen... ich muss weg", keucht er und springt auf, um seinen Reiseumhang vom Haken zu nehmen. Wenige Sekunden später schlägt die Eingangstür hinter ihm zu und lässt mich in unangenehmer Stille allein zurück.

„Pass auf dich auf...", flüstere ich traurig und bleibe noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Fleck neben dem Sessel sitzen, die Hand auf der Armlehne, die noch warm von Severus' Körper ist.

Nun bleibt mir nur zu hoffen, dass er das Treffen mit Voldemort unbeschadet überstehen wird. Was, wenn ich ihn so durcheinander gebracht habe, dass er es nicht schafft, seine gedanklichen Barrieren aufrecht zu erhalten? Wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass er ihm mit dem Mord an Dumbledore alles andere als seine Loyalität bewiesen hat? Schuldgefühle nagen an mir. Severus hatte Recht... vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser für ihn, allein zu sein... um sich selbst zu schützen. Wie soll jemand, dessen Gefühle Achterbahn fahren, genügend Konzentration für Okklumentik haben? Nun wird mir klar, dass ich diese Seite der Medaille vorhin überhaupt nicht bedacht habe. Wie dumm von mir, ihn trotzdem zu zwingen, sich mein emotionales Gedöns anzutun!

Ruhelos raffe ich mich schließlich auf und beginne, die Hütte sauberzumachen, auf Muggelart. Auf diese Weise dauert es länger und ich habe etwas zu tun, was mich ablenkt von der Sorge um Severus. Je weiter der Nachmittag fortschreitet, desto bedrückender wird dieses Gefühl in meiner Brust - wenn ihm nun wirklich etwas passiert ist!

Als der Abend hereinbricht, bin ich völlig mit den Nerven fertig. Der gesamte Innenraum der Hütte glänzt vor Sauberkeit und ich stehe mittendrin und fühle mich schmutzig. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, Severus ins Verderben geschickt zu haben, und der Gedanke bringt mich fast um.

Da, plötzlich - die Tür schlägt auf und Severus stürmt herein, und eine Welle der Erleichterung durchströmt mich. Er sieht abgekämpft und schmutzig aus, doch eindeutig lebendig.

„Gott sei Dank, du..." Doch weiter komme ich wieder einmal nicht. Er schließt hastig die Tür hinter sich und wendet sich gehetzt zu mir um.

„Du musst verschwinden, jetzt. Es ist Krieg, Voldemort wird jeden Moment angreifen. Du musst gehen und den Orden warnen, SOFORT!"

Das erleichterte Gefühl in meinem Inneren verschwindet sofort und eine eisige Kälte macht sich breit. Krieg? Jetzt schon? Die nächsten Sekunden vergehen wie im Zeitraffer, ich schnappe mir meinen Mantel, binde mir die Schuhe und lasse mir derweil von Severus ein paar Einzelheiten zubellen; dann bin ich auch schon zur Tür draußen und zum Grimmauldplatz appariert.


	13. In der Liebe und im Krieg

In der Liebe und im Krieg

„REMUS!"

Ich habe kaum einen Fuß über die Schwelle der Küchentür gesetzt, da kreischt Nymphadora auf und springt mir mit einem riesigen Satz um den Hals. Mit Mühe halte ich das Gleichgewicht und kann mir gerade so das „Uff!" verkneifen, das meinen zusammengequetschten Lungen entweichen will. Zögernd erwidere ich ihre Umarmung – wie gern habe ich in den letzten Tagen verdrängt, dass sie mich noch immer nicht aufgegeben hat.

„Hi, alle miteinander", grüße ich an ihrem quietschpinken Haarschopf vorbei in die Runde, die heute aus Molly Weasley und ihrem Sohn Charlie besteht, der mir amüsiert zuwinkt.

„Wo warst du? Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut? Du siehst müde aus, ist alles in Ordnung?", sprudelt Tonks hervor und entlässt mich aus der schraubstockartigen Umklammerung, um mich besorgt zu mustern.

„Mir geht es gut, aber ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Wir müssen den Orden zusammenrufen, und zwar sofort… der Krieg hat begonnen", sage ich ernst und blicke in die erstarrten Gesichter. Molly begreift zuerst und springt auf, um die Mitglieder per Flohnetzwerk zusammenzutrommeln. Charlie, Tonks und ich schicken Patroni an die Leute ohne Anbindung ans Flohnetz, und binnen kürzester Zeit tummeln sich eine Menge Menschen mit besorgten Gesichtsausdrücken in der düsteren Küche, die mich alle erwartungsvoll ansehen.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, also werde ich mich kurz fassen", erhebe ich das Wort und lasse flüchtig den Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. So wenige… wie soll das nur gut gehen?

„Voldemort wird heute Nacht angreifen. Er ist in diesem Moment dabei, seine Armee aus Todessern und allerlei dunklen Kreaturen zusammenzuführen – und um zwei Uhr morgens wird der Sturm auf Hogwarts stattfinden. Das gibt uns genau eine Stunde und 43 Minuten, um uns vorzubereiten. Ich schlage vor, wir beeilen uns."

Möglichst detailgetreu versuche ich, Severus' Informationen wiederzugeben, und als ich fertig bin, beginnen alle unverzüglich zu disapparieren. Lange haben wir uns vor diesem Tag gefürchtet, doch die Gewissheit, dass er kommen würde, hat uns zumindest die Gelegenheit gegeben, uns den bestmöglichen Schlachtplan auszudenken. So gut ein Plan gegen einen unberechenbaren Größenwahnsinnigen eben sein kann.

Wenige Momente später sind bis auf Tonks und mich alle verschwunden, und gerade, als ich mich ebenfalls auf den Weg machen will, hält sie mich am Arm fest.

„Remus… von wem hast du diese Informationen?", fragt sie mit leiser Stimme und sieht mich mit ihren großen Rehaugen an. Die Antwort wird ihr nicht gefallen, das weiß ich jetzt schon.

„Ist denn das so wichtig? Die Hauptsache ist, dass wir Bescheid wissen – wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen!", versuche ich mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, aber so leicht lässt sie sich nicht abwimmeln.

„Ja, es ist wichtig! Und ich gehe nicht, bevor du mir geantwortet hast!", gibt sie stur zurück und verschränkt zur Unterstreichung die Arme vor der Brust. Ich spüre wie sich ein dumpfer Kopfschmerz in meinen Schläfen breit macht und seufze.

„Severus."

Für eine Sekunde starrt sie mich lediglich ungläubig an, als würde sie erwarten, dass ich jeden Moment lache und meinen wirklichen Informanten preisgebe. Als ich nichts dergleichen tue, schnappt sie kurz nach Luft, bevor sie Worte findet, die heftig genug sind um ihre Gedanken zum Ausdruck bringen zu können.

„Bist du WAHNSINNIG?! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! DA warst du also? Du hast diesen Verräter gesucht? Und jetzt bringst du vermeintliche Infos von einem gesuchten MÖRDER und schickst damit all unsere Leute ins Verderben? Was zur Hölle ist in dich gefahren? Wir müssen sie sofort zurückrufen!" Sie scheint völlig mit den Nerven fertig zu sein – richtig verübeln kann man es ihr wohl nicht, aber dass sie so wenig Vertrauen in mich steckt, kränkt mich doch etwas.

„Das werden wir nicht. Beruhige dich. Severus ist auf unserer Seite, ist es immer gewesen. Und", spreche ich laut weiter, als sie mich unterbrechen will, „die Sache mit Dumbledore war abgesprochen. Hör zu, ich werde alles erklären – hoffentlich wird er es selbst tun können – sobald die Sache heute Nacht vorbei ist. Wir dürfen jetzt wirklich keine Zeit mehr verlieren!"

Unsicherheit spricht aus ihrem Blick, als sie meinen Worten zuhört.

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du Severus vertraust… aber bitte vertrau meinem Urteilsvermögen", füge ich hinzu, sehe ihr tief in die Augen und fühle mich schäbig, weil ich auf diese Weise ihre Gefühle missbrauche. Ich weiß, dass ich gewonnen habe, als sie ihren Blick senkt.

„Natürlich vertraue ich dir. Tut mir Leid", sagt sie kleinlaut und das schlechte Gewissen wächst. Aber wie heißt es immer? In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt, und irgendwie trifft derzeit ja beides zu.

„Dann lass uns gehen."

o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Im letzten Moment bevor der Fluch mich trifft springe ich zur Seite, breche durch einiges Dickicht und lande hart auf einem Stück unebener Erde. Ein höllischer Schmerz jagt durch meine Schulter, wo sich ein spitzer Stein geradewegs in die Stelle bohrt, die kurz zuvor Dolohovs Sectumsempra getroffen hat, und ich beiße mir kräftig auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Tief durchatmen. Vorsichtig verlagere ich mein Gewicht auf die andere Seite, und nach wenigen Augenblicken lässt der akute Schmerz nach und verwandelt sich allmählich in ein dumpfes Pochen. Das ist äußerst knapp gewesen – eigentlich liegt es mir nicht, mich wie ein Feigling einfach wegzuducken, aber bei der mörderischen Schlacht da draußen ist mir jedes Mittel recht, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Man kann kaum noch Freund von Feind unterscheiden, so unübersichtlich und planlos fliegen die Flüche, und es ist absolut nicht abzuschätzen, welche Partei nun gerade vorne liegt.

Nun, da ich aus der direkten Gefahrenzone draußen bin, erlaube ich meinem Blick, kurz durch die Gegend zu wandern. Weit kann ich nicht sehen, da das Gestrüpp um mich herum glücklicherweise ziemlich dicht ist, aber links von mir kann ich durch die Blätter und Zweige etwas schimmerndes wahrnehmen, was nicht so aussieht, als würde es auf natürliche Art und Weise in dieser Umgebung vorkommen. Natürlich ist es dunkel und ich kann alles nur schemenhaft erkennen, aber ab und zu lässt sich der Mond hinter den Wolkenfetzen blicken, und alle paar Sekunden erhellt ein absurd farbenfroher Lichtblick den nächtlichen Himmel.

Ob etwas hinter den Büschen lauert und nur darauf wartet, dass ich mich verrate? Vorsichtig nehme ich einen Stein auf und schleudere ihn gezielt durch das Dickicht einige Meter weg weit, doch nichts rührt sich. Die Erkenntnis beruhigt mich, und ich wage es, mich auf die Seite zu rollen und vorsichtig durch das Unterholz zu robben. Nein, das tut meiner ohnehin schon mitgenommenen Robe gar nicht gut, aber zerfetzte Klamotten sind jetzt das Letzte, was mich stört. Je näher ich komme, desto deutlicher wird nämlich, dass das helle Etwas, das ich habe schimmern sehen, zu einem menschlichen Wesen gehört... es ist eine Hand, die da auf dem Boden liegt. Schon fange ich an, das Schlimmste zu befürchten, doch dann bemerke ich, dass der Arm in der Tat noch daran sitzt – er wird lediglich von einem mitternachtsschwarzen Ärmel verhüllt. Einen Augenblick lang verharre ich bewegungslos, doch der Körper vor mir tut es mir gleich, nichts regt sich. Entschlossen schiebe ich die letzten Äste zur Seite und rutsche auf Knien zu dem Mann in der Todesserrobe, der noch immer leblos seitlich vor mir liegt. Wen es da wohl erwischt hat? Es ist nie verkehrt zu wissen, wie es um die feindlichen Linien bestellt ist, also drehe ich die schwarz verhüllte Gestalt ein wenig. Die silbrig glänzende Todessermaske verrutscht und gleitet zu Boden, gibt ein blasses Gesicht frei, das von schwarzen Haaren umrahmt wird.

In diesem Moment möchte ich schreien, egal, was es für Konsequenzen haben mag. Ich möchte weinen, meine Wut herausbrüllen und jeden einzelnen Anhänger Voldemorts einzeln ermorden. Doch ich kann es nicht, ich kann nur wie versteinert dasitzen und Severus' schmales Gesicht anstarren. Es heißt immer, dass Menschen friedlich wirken, wenn sie ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden haben, doch in seiner Miene ist nichts Friedvolles zu finden. Sein Gesicht ist wutverzerrt, würde hasserfüllt wirken, wären da nicht die ausdruckslosen, halb geöffneten Augen, die bar jeder Emotion ins Leere schauen.

Es kann einfach nicht sein, nein... er ist viel zu schlau dafür, um sich einfach umbringen zu lassen! Fieberhaft suche ich einen Puls, doch meine zitternden Finger finden nichts. Kein Herzschlag ist zu hören, so fest ich mein Ohr auch auf seine Brust presse, und kein Atem ist zu spüren, so angestrengt ich ihn auch zu erahnen versuche. Seine Hand liegt lose auf dem Boden, lässt sich leicht bewegen... es kann kein Klammerfluch sein, keine Versteinerung. Verzweifelt drücke ich seine Finger... sie sind kalt, eiskalt, genau wie das Gefühl, das sich allmählich in meinem Inneren ausbreitet. Es ist Gewissheit, die sich langsam bemerkbar macht. Vorsichtig streiche ich mit der Hand über seine Augen und schließe die Lider – ich kann den starren Blick nicht mehr ertragen.

„Severus", flüstere ich tonlos und schüttele kaum merklich den Kopf. Es kann einfach nicht sein. „Das ist nicht fair", höre ich mich sagen, und dann beginnt irgendetwas, meine Sicht zu trüben. Dass es Tränen sind, merke ich erst, als ich den ersten Tropfen auf den dichten Stoff des schwarzen Umhangs prallen sehe. Wieso... wieso gerade jetzt? Kurz vor dem Ende des Kriegs... kurz bevor wir die Gelegenheit gehabt hätten, irgendetwas aus dem zu machen, was ich in den letzten Stunden und Tagen so deutlich zwischen uns gespürt habe. Kurz bevor er endlich einmal sein Leben selbst hätte bestimmen können... und hoffentlich ein Plätzchen für mich darin gewesen wäre... alles zunichte gemacht von diesem Wahnsinnigen. Voldemort. Mag ich bis jetzt seine Grausamkeit noch nicht 100ig begriffen haben, so ist das jetzt der letzte Rest Gewissheit, den ich brauche. Er wird fallen, und wenn ich ihm persönlich jeden Knochen einzeln brechen muss, und seinem gesamten Todesserpack dazu!

Grimmige Bestimmtheit zeichnet sich in meinem Gesicht ab, als ich ein letztes Mal meinen Blick über Severus streifen lasse. „Ich werde dich rächen", murmle ich, und ich weiß, dass es kindisch klingt – doch das ändert nichts daran, dass ich es so empfinde. Behutsam beuge ich mich vor und berühre kurz in der Andeutung eines Kusses mit meinen Lippen seine kühle Wange. Schließlich lasse ich seine Hand los, richte mich auf und ziehe entschlossen meinen Zauberstab. Die Schlacht hat mich wieder, und ich werde entweder als Gewinner daraus hervorgehen oder überhaupt nicht.


	14. Morgen

Morgen

„Mr Lupin?"

Erschrocken blicke ich auf, als der Kamin im Grimmauldplatz plötzlich grün aufflackert und eine Stimme nach mir ruft. Es kommt mir vor als säße ich seit Wochen an diesem Tisch in der düsteren Küche, stumm vor mich hin starrend. Das Muster der Holzmaserung hat sich derart in mein Gehirn eingeprägt, dass ich es im Dunkeln nachzeichnen könnte, und doch ist es nicht langweilig. Es ist einfach überhaupt nichts, es ist leer. Wie meine Gedanken, die sich im Kreis drehen und zu keinem Ergebnis kommen. Ich hätte nach draußen gehen können, feiern, seit Tagen. Voldemort ist gefallen, der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist nicht mehr. Der Junge, der lebt, hat gesiegt, ein für alle mal. Ab und zu dringt der Knall eines besonders lauten Feuerwerkskörpers dumpf bis nach hier unten vor - es scheint nicht enden zu wollen, und ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln. Bis vor kurzem wäre ich vermutlich mitten unter ihnen gewesen, ausgelassen und fröhlich, dass diese Last endlich von uns allen genommen wurde.

Doch nun kehren meine Gedanken immer wieder zurück in diese eine Nacht, in der meine frisch erblühten Hoffnungen zerstört wurden.

Müde drehe ich den Kopf ein Stück und erkenne in den Flammen das rundliche Gesicht einer Krankenschwester aus dem St.-Mungo-Hospital. Sie lächelt mich strahlend an und überbringt dann ihre Botschaft: „Er ist aufgewacht!"

Unwillkürlich macht mein Herz einen kleinen Satz, und ich hasse es dafür. Es hat nichts zu bedeuten, rede ich mir ein. Die Schwester nickt noch kurz wohlwollend und verschwindet dann wieder aus dem Kamin, wo daraufhin nur das gewöhnliche Rot-Orange des Feuers zurückbleibt und vor sich hin brennt, als ob nie etwas anderes dort gewesen wäre.

_Er ist aufgewacht._ Und nun? Ich versuche mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es keinen Unterschied macht, doch ich kann mir selbst nichts vormachen. Früher oder später werde ich sowieso hingehen, also kann ich mich auch gleich auf den Weg machen. Entschlossen stehe ich auf und widerstehe dem irrationalen Drang, duschen zu gehen und frische Klamotten anzuziehen. Es interessiert ohnehin keinen.

Mit wenigen Schritten stehe ich im Kamin, werfe das Flohpulver und werde von einem grünen Flammenwirbel ins Krankenhaus getragen.

„Da sind Sie ja!", begrüßt mich Schwester Babette, das Gesicht aus dem Feuer, das in natura noch rundlicher wirkt und rosige Wangen trägt. „Kommen Sie herein, Heiler Claus ist gerade mit seiner Untersuchung fertig. Er freut sich bestimmt, Sie zu sehen!" Schon werde ich auf eine Tür zugeschoben, aus der eben ein älterer Herr mit runder Nickelbrille tritt und die Hand zum Gruß hebt.

„Es geht ihm soweit gut, Sie können mit ihm sprechen", informiert er mich, bevor er den Gang hinunter verschwindet und ich mit einem letzten kleinen Schubs im Zimmer lande. Hinter mir zieht die Schwester diskret die Tür zu und lässt mich alleine, alleine mit Severus.

Er sitzt halbwegs aufrecht am Kopfende seines Bettes, das Gesicht beinahe so weiß wie die gestärkten Krankenhauslaken, und starrt mich an. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass die Begegnung angenehm werden würde, doch nun bin ich irritiert. Wieso sieht er mich so fassungslos an?

„Es ist also wahr... du lebst...", sagt er schließlich mit leiser, rauer Stimme. Nun bin ich noch mehr verwirrt. Hat er geglaubt, ich sei in der Schlacht gefallen? Erstaunlich viele der Unsrigen haben überlebt, traut er mir nicht zu, unter ihnen zu sein? Oder hat er gehofft, es würde so einfach sein?

„In der Tat", bestätige ich, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Und der Heiler sagte, du hast dem Ministerium mein Denkarium ausgehändigt und somit meinen Freispruch erwirkt", fährt er im gleichen, ruhigen Tonfall fort und fixiert mich weiterhin ungläubig.

„Ebenfalls richtig", erwidere ich und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust, weil ich spüre, wie ich weich werde, wie ich einfach auf ihn zu rennen und ihn umarmen will. Aber ich weiß, dass es keine besonders gute Idee ist, und ich werde stark bleiben, auch wenn es weh tut. Die Zurückweisung wäre hundertmal schlimmer.

Ein paar Sekunden vergehen, in denen keiner von uns etwas sagt. Noch nie ist mir eine Stille dermaßen bedrückend vorgekommen. Obwohl uns nur wenige Meter trennen, habe ich das Gefühl, als lägen Welten zwischen uns.

„Ich habe gedacht, du wärst tot", sagt er leise und wendet endlich den Blick ab, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

„Dito", ist das einzige, was mir dazu einfällt.

„Viele Leute sind dem Irrtum erlegen, mein Gerede, dass ich den Tod verkorken kann, sei nur so dahergesagt." Nicht wenig Stolz schwingt bei diesen Worten in seiner Stimme mit.

„Zu schade, dass du Bill dein Geheimnis nicht verraten hast", stelle ich bitter fest. Im Nu schnellt sein Kopf wieder zurück und er starrt mich erneut perplex an.

„Bill?", fragt er verständnislos. Wie auf Kommando rasen meine Gedanken zurück in jene Nacht auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände.

_Die Dämmerung war bereits hereingebrochen, als Voldemort endlich seinen letzten, boshaften Atemzug getan hatte. Überall konnte man Jubelschreie hören, als die Erkenntnis schließlich durchsickerte, dass der Krieg gewonnen war. Ich machte mich auf den Weg, wollte wenigstens Severus' Körper retten und ihn nicht mitsamt den anderen Todesserleichen weggeschafft sehen. Doch als ich die Lichtung erreichte, war sie leer. Konnte jemand so schnell die Leiche verschleppt haben? _

_Verzweifelt lief ich umher, doch das Schlachtfeld schien endlos. Überall lagen Körper, ob verletzt oder tot war im fahlen Zwielicht kaum auszumachen. Als ich beinahe aufgegeben hatte, sah ich einen schwarzen Haarschopf im Morgengrauen schimmern. Sofort eilte ich hinüber und stellte fest, dass Severus lebte... er lag dort, umklammerte mit beiden Armen eine Leiche mit grausigen Fluchverletzungen und wimmerte... schockiert trat ich näher, kauerte mich neben ihn, wollte ihn von dem leblosen Zauberer wegziehen... von Nahem erkannte ich Bill Weasley... und hörte Severus' schwache Stimme, wie sie immer wieder in die verkohlten Haarreste flüsterte... „Ich liebe dich..."_

„Remus! Was zum Teufel redest du da von Bill? Meinst du den ältesten Weasley? Was ist mit ihm?", unterbricht Severus' ungeduldige Stimme meinen Erinnerungsfluss und reißt mich zurück ins Jetzt und Hier.

„Wusste Molly, dass du auf ihren Sohn stehst? Oder... _standest_? Ron wird sich bestimmt auch freuen zu hören, dass du gerne ein Teil seiner Familie geworden wärst!" Nun ist es zu spät, die Zurückhaltung ist dahin. Es nützt nichts, ich muss meinen Frust loswerden, und wer ist besser geeignet als der Verursacher?

„Wie bitte?!", gibt Severus entsetzt zurück. Eins muss man ihm lassen, das Schauspielern hat er schon immer perfekt beherrscht.

„Du hättest es wirklich sagen können. Dann hätte ich überhaupt nicht erst angefangen..." - _mir Hoffnungen zu machen - _„ach, vergiss es!" Meine Verzweiflung schlägt in Wut um und ich streife mir aufgebracht durchs Haar, um zu verhindern, weiterhin einen bettlägerigen Kranken anzufahren.

„Dann hättest du _was_ nicht angefangen?" Noch immer klingt er verwirrt, aber nun mischt sich noch eine andere Note in seinen Tonfall. Allerdings bin ich derzeit wirklich nicht in der Lage, das Nuancenmysterium Severus zu analysieren, und so schüttele ich einfach den Kopf.

„Nichts. Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Ich.. ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Besserung, ich... muss jetzt gehen." Bevor er antworten kann, drehe ich mich um und eile zur Tür hinaus. Draußen auf dem Gang steht Schwester Babette und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an, doch ich ignoriere sie einfach. Soll sie doch mit ihm machen, was sie will, ich muss jetzt hier raus.

Zurück am Grimmauldplatz nehme ich meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung wieder auf und starre auf die Tischplatte. Was habe ich von diesem Besuch erwartet? Er hätte wenigstens so fair sein können, es zuzugeben, anstatt mich noch weiter zu beleidigen, indem er alles abstreitet. Welcher Bill... sehr witzig. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Er wird in mir niemals mehr sehen als eine Bestie, mit der man bestenfalls friedlich-neutral umgehen kann.

Irgendwie bin ich jedoch mit seinem Hass besser klargekommen, als ich noch der Meinung war, dass er einfach ein Misanthrop ist, der alle Menschen verabscheut. Mit dem Wissen, dass es einen gegeben hat, den er mochte - ob erwidert oder nicht - ist die ganze Sache noch wesentlich deprimierender.

Doch was nun? Nun muss ich damit leben, so wie es ist. Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen, ich habe meine Gefühle außen vor gelassen und gerecht gehandelt, seine Taten mit Hilfe des Denkariums ins rechte Licht gerückt und ihm damit die Grundlage für ein neues Leben geschaffen. Ein Leben ohne mich, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ertragen kann, ihn weiterhin um mich zu haben, als wäre nichts gewesen. Vielleicht kann er so weitermachen wie zuvor, denn offensichtlich haben ihm die Geschehnisse in der Waldhütte nichts bedeutet, doch ich kann das von mir nicht behaupten.

Ich muss ebenfalls mit meinem Leben weitermachen, irgendwie. Am besten, ich fange damit an, mich endlich auf den Feierlichkeiten sehen zu lassen... Tonks ist bestimmt auch dort, sie hat schon einige Male nach mir gefragt. Sie freut sich sicherlich, wenn ich mit ihr tanze... kraftlos stehe ich auf. Erst schlafen, es ist spät.

Morgen, da werde ich einkaufen gehen, nachdem ich meine letzte gute Robe auf dem Schlachtfeld zurückgelassen habe... ja, morgen wird mein neues, besseres Leben anfangen.


	15. Anfang und Ende

Anfang und Ende

Die große Festhalle am Rande Hogsmeades ist hell erleuchtet und von Stimmengewirr erfüllt, als ich neu eingekleidet und im Wechselbad der Gefühle über ihre Schwelle trete. Seit Tagen finden hier ohne Pause die Festivitäten anlässlich des Kriegsendes statt, und auch wenn höchstwahrscheinlich schon einige dem natürlichen Drang nachgeben mussten, ihrem Körper ab und zu etwas Schlaf zu gönnen, ist der Saal dennoch als gut gefüllt zu bezeichnen.

Kaum hat mein zweiter Fuß den Parkettboden berührt, bin ich auch schon von Ordenskollegen umringt, allen voran Tonks, die mich fest in die Arme schließt. Ich erwidere die Umarmung mit so viel Enthusiasmus, wie ich aufbringen kann - schließlich habe ich beschlossen, dass ich jetzt ein neues Leben will, nicht?

„Remus, wie schön, dass du dich uns endlich anschließt!", lässt sie verlauten und drückt mir einen Kuss auf, der mich doch etwas überrumpelt. Aber bevor ich irgendwie reagieren kann, begrüßen mich die anderen ebenso herzlich (wenn auch weniger intim) mit Händeschütteln und Schulterklopfen.

„Wird ja auch Zeit, dass sich der Partymuffel blicken lässt", brummt Moody gutmütig. „Deine kleine Freundin hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht."

„Alastor!", quiekt Tonks gespielt tadelnd und strahlt mich an. „Es ist toll, dass du gekommen bist", fügt sie dann lächelnd hinzu.

„Ja, jetzt, da euch beiden endlich kein Krieg mehr im Wege steht!", seufzt Molly Weasley ergriffen und legt verzückt die Hände an ihre Wangen.

„Wann können wir denn mit der Hochzeit rechnen, alter Schwerenöter?", witzelt Kingsley freundschaftlich, doch ich kann nichts Lustiges daran finden.

Auf einmal ist es ganz still, und eine Menge erwartungsvoller Blicke sind auf mich gerichtet. _Ja, Remus - wann ist es denn soweit?_

Die Sekunden schleppen sich dahin und es wird wirklich Zeit, dass ich etwas erwidere. Auf einmal bin ich mir überhaupt nicht mehr so sicher. Es wäre so einfach, sie glücklich zu machen. Aber wäre es von Dauer? Bin ich wirklich der, den sie will? Ihr perfekter - _Ehemann?_ Das Wort lässt mich schaudern und führt mich zu einer Feststellung: Die wichtigste Frage habe ich mir bisher nicht gestellt.

Ist sie denn die, die _ich_will?

Das Bild eines skeptisch dreinschauenden Severus taucht in meinem Kopf auf und plötzlich sind alle Ausflüchte und Eventualitäten aus meinem Hirn verschwunden. Nein, ich will sie nicht - absolut nicht! Die Erkenntnis ist so befreiend, dass ich ein glucksendes Lachen in meiner Brust aufsteigen fühle, aber angesichts der neugierigen Zuschauer besinne ich mich eines Besseren. Was jetzt folgt, sollte mir unangenehm sein, doch getragen von den Wogen der Erleichterung fällt es mir nicht schwer auszusprechen, was ich denke.

„Tonks... ich will dich nicht heiraten."

Eben noch freudig-erwartungsvolle Blicke werden ungläubig und einige Leute ziehen überrascht die Luft ein. Nymphadora sieht mich schockiert an, dann dringt ein nervöses Lachen aus ihrer Kehle.

„Remus, ich habe schon bessere Scherze von dir gehört", sagt sie, doch ihr Tonfall ist unsicher. Wahrscheinlich erahnt sie bereits meine Antwort.

„Das war kein Scherz. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr... auf freundschaftlicher Ebene. Aber mehr ist da einfach nicht. Ich hätte dir das längst sagen sollen. Ich weiß, ich habe immer versucht, mich damit herauszureden, dass ich zu alt für dich bin, zu arm, zu sehr... Werwolf. Aber ich habe mich selbst vor der Wahrheit versteckt."

Langsam beginnt mich unser Publikum zu nerven, wie es gespannt verfolgt, welche Wendungen das Drama wohl nehmen mag. Es geht sie alle nichts an und ich habe niemals eine solche öffentliche Ankündigung geplant, aber nun hilft auch kein Rückzieher mehr.

„Und welche Wahrheit ist das? Dass du eine andere hast?", fragt sie tonlos und man kann die herannahenden Tränen bereits in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Nein."_Weder ist es eine Frau, noch habe ich ihn. _„Es ist simpel. Du verdienst jemanden, der dich liebt, und der werde ich dir niemals sein können. Verzeih mir, dass ich dir so lange Grund zur Hoffnung gegeben habe. Während des Krieges hatte ich wenig Gelegenheit, mir über meine Gefühle im Klaren zu werden, aber jetzt hatte ich genügend Zeit, gründlich darüber nachzudenken. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mich verstehst oder mir vergibst, ich denke nur, es ist fairer, es dir jetzt zu sagen, als dich in eine Ehe zu führen, die reine Heuchelei ist."

Nun ist es soweit, die ersten Tränen lösen sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln und rinnen lautlos ihre rosigen Wangen hinab. Es ist nicht so, dass es mich kalt lässt - es tut mir weh, sie so zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es meine Schuld ist. Doch was ist dieser Schmerz verglichen mit dem, den sie spüren würde, wenn ihr nach zehn Jahren Ehe klar würde, dass sie einen Mann geheiratet hat, der sie nicht liebt?

„Das... war's jetzt also? Es ist vorbei?", fragt sie beherrscht, und ich kann nichts anderes tun als nicken. Ein erstickter Schluchzer entfährt ihr und sie wendet sich ab. „Was gafft ihr so?!", fährt sie die Umstehenden an und drängt sich dann durch die Massen, dicht gefolgt von Molly, die mir noch einen strafenden Blick zuwirft.

Nach und nach stellen die Partygäste fest, dass die Vorstellung vorüber ist und zerstreuen sich peinlich berührt. Auf einmal legt niemand mehr Wert auf meine Gesellschaft, merkwürdig. Am Ende stehe nur noch ich wie festgewurzelt an meinem Platz und starre vor mich hin, ohne etwas Bestimmtes zu fixieren. Ja, sie hat es überraschend ruhig aufgenommen, ich hätte mit einem größeren Aufstand gerechnet. Oder zumindest mit einer Diskussion, einem Versuch, mich doch noch zu überreden. Aber wahrscheinlich hat sie gemerkt, dass das ausnahmsweise nicht funktioniert hätte, weil ich ihr diesmal endlich die Wahrheit gesagt habe.

Dennoch ist es ein komisches Gefühl. Eigentlich bin ich doch hergekommen, um mein neues Leben anzufangen - und stattdessen habe ich die Sache mit Tonks komplett beendet. Immerhin bleibt mir nun nichts anderes übrig, als wirklich völlig neu zu beginnen - wenn ich nur wüsste, wie...

„Nette Show", ertönt es plötzlich hinter mir und ich wirbele herum.

„Also hast du doch einen Arsch in der Hose." Das blasse Gesicht wirkt eingefallen und dunkle Ränder zieren die tiefschwarzen Augen, doch ein leicht amüsierter Ausdruck umspielt die Mundpartie. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnt er an einer Säule, und das offenbar schon länger.

„Severus! Was tust du hier? Solltest du nicht im Bett liegen?", platze ich heraus, bevor ich mich beherrschen kann. Ich sollte ihn ignorieren, einfach gehen, ihn aus meinen Gedanken verbannen; doch es geht nicht.

„Ich habe den Heiler überzeugen können, mich frühzeitig zu entlassen", informiert er mich mit sarkastischer Stimmlage und ich möchte gar nicht wissen, in welcher psychischen Verfassung sich besagter Heiler nun befindet. „Und ich bin hier, weil du im Hauptquartier nicht zu finden warst."

Er ist wegen mir hier. Unwillkürlich setzt mein Herz einen Schlag aus und beschleunigt anschließend beträchtlich. Was kann er wollen? Auf meinen vermutlich nicht gerade intelligenten Gesichtsausdruck hin rollt Severus mit den Augen und fährt fort.

„Ich hätte da doch gerne noch einiges klargestellt, angefangen mit diversen Phantastereien über einen gewissen Bill. Allerdings verspüre ich kein gesteigertes Verlangen, der Komödie zweiten Akt vor deinen Fans hier aufzuführen - wenn wir also vielleicht nach draußen gehen könnten?"

„Okay." Meine Handflächen werden feucht vom Schweiß, als ich ihm hinaus in die laue Nachtluft folge. Natürlich hat er Recht, auf ein erneutes Spektakel mit Publikum habe ich ebenfalls keine Lust; trotzdem ist es ein komisches Gefühl, die „sichere" Gesellschaft vieler Kollegen zu verlassen und mich Severus allein zu stellen. Noch immer ist mir nicht ganz klar, was er eigentlich will.

„Also, was sollte dein Auftritt im St. Mungo?", verlangt er zu wissen, als wir auf einem kleinen Stück Rasen angekommen sind. Die Halme wiegen sich in der sanften Brise und die umstehenden Bäume glänzen silbrig im Mondschein - es könnte idyllisch wirken, stünde da nicht ein hartnäckiger Tränkemeister vor mir, der Dinge erklärt haben will, die ich unmöglich aussprechen kann.

„Was interessiert dich das denn überhaupt", gebe ich unwillig zurück. Bisher hat er auch nie den Versuch unternommen, auf mich zuzugehen.

„Nun, ich schätze, ich sollte dir dankbar sein. Wegen dir sitze ich schließlich nicht in Askaban", gibt er zu bedenken.

„Deswegen schuldest du mir nichts. Wenn du deshalb hier bist, kann ich dich beruhigen - ich erwarte keine Gegenleistung", stelle ich knapp klar.

„Ganz der großherzige Gryffindor", kommentiert er spöttisch, „und stur wie immer."

Das ist wirklich die Höhe. Ist er nun hergekommen, um sich über mich lustig zu machen? Als wäre nicht alles schon schwer genug.

„Was_willst_ du eigentlich??", rufe ich aufgebracht, nah dran, mich einfach umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es besser, die Sache ein für alle Mal abzuschließen. Und zum ersten Mal zeigt sich nun auch auf Severus' Gesicht eine Spur von etwas, das seine selbstsichere Maske bröckeln lässt.

„Man hat mir erzählt, dass ich neben Bills Leiche gefunden wurde. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie du auf die vollkommen abwegige Idee kommst, ich hätte Fleur ihren Verlobten ausgespannt - und weshalb du deshalb so ausflippst."

Das klingt überzeugend... so verlockend überzeugend... wenn ich nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, wie er sich an Bills Körper geschmiegt hat... wenn ich nicht gehört hätte, was er ihm zugeflüstert hat... aber wenn...?

„Du wusstest nicht, dass du neben Bill lagst?", hake ich etwas ungläubig nach.

„Nein. Ich habe ihn nur von hinten gesehen, und er trug... ich habe ihn nicht erkannt." Er wendet den Blick ab, und plötzlich fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

_Der Umhang. MEIN Umhang. _Der, den ich auf dem Schlachtfeld zurückgelassen habe. Den ich einem Verletzten gegeben habe, dessen Kleidung von einem Schlitzfluch völlig zerfetzt gewesen war. Plötzlich ist mein Hals ganz eng. Heißt das...?

„Du hast gedacht, er sei ich", sage ich leise, und es ist keine Frage. So ergibt es auch einen Sinn - deshalb hat er geglaubt, ich sei tot, und so fassungslos auf die gegenteilige Kunde reagiert.

„Ja." Kurz wundere ich mich, dass er das so ruhig aussprechen kann, doch dann fällt mir ein, dass er ja keine Ahnung davon hat, dass ich ihn gesehen, geschweige denn gehört habe. Ob er sich überhaupt daran erinnert? Und was zum Teufel soll ich nun tun?


	16. Antworten

Antworten

Wieder einmal ziehen sich die Sekunden dahin, während wir uns gegenüberstehen und Severus mich erwartungsvoll ansieht. Richtig, ich habe seine ursprüngliche Frage ja immer noch nicht beantwortet. Aber ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, dass ich eifersüchtig war und deswegen so wütend geworden bin? Er wird mich auslachen... zumindest solange er nicht weiß, was ich gehört habe. Aber ihm _das_ zu sagen, ist noch unmöglicher. Ich würde mich blamieren, wenn er es nur im Wahn gemurmelt hätte. Oder vielleicht gar keine Erinnerung mehr daran hat.

Nur ein Meter trennt uns, aber da ist wieder diese unsichtbare Barriere, die zwischen uns steht, von der ich nicht weiß, wie ich sie überwinden soll. Andererseits kann ich mich nicht wie sonst hinter der Ausflucht verstecken, dass ich nicht immer derjenige sein kann, der auf ihn zugeht - denn schließlich hat er diesmal eindeutig den ersten Schritt gemacht und ist mir hierher gefolgt, hat mich nach draußen geholt, auf Klärung bestanden. So gesehen ist das mehr Interesse, als ich überhaupt jemals von ihm erwartet hätte. Ein bisschen überfordert mich diese Tatsache nun.

Was ich als nächstes tue, wird höchstwahrscheinlich den gesamten Verlauf unserer zukünftigen Beziehung bestimmen. Ich könnte kumpelhaft lächeln, ihm auf die Schulter klopfen und sagen, dass das alles schon okay ist, ein paar Phrasen dreschen und das Kriegsende sowie unser aller neues Leben preisen. Dann würde er wie üblich seine Augenbraue heben, etwas unverfänglich Sarkastisches von sich geben und entschwinden. Man würde sich ab und zu bei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen sehen, sich zunicken, ein paar freundliche Worte wechseln und ansonsten getrennte Wege gehen.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre ich damit vollauf zufrieden gewesen. Aber jetzt?

Langsam kann ich sein Unbehagen wahrnehmen; er zweifelt bestimmt gerade daran, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen ist, herzukommen. Ob er damit Recht hat - ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was er sich davon erwartet hat.

„Severus...", höre ich mich sagen. Großartiger Anfang, Hirn - und wie geht's weiter? Keine Reaktion, es scheint eine akute Überforderung da oben vorzuliegen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass mir das nicht vorzuwerfen ist, schließlich ist Severus an allem schuld. Wieso steht er immer noch vor mir und mustert mich mal wieder mit einem_dieser Blicke?_

„Nun ja, wenn das alles ist, was du mir sagen willst, dann geh' ich jetzt wieder. Viel Spaß noch auf der Feier." Er verzieht den Mund zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln und dreht sich um, Schritt für Schritt verschwindet er in der Dunkelheit und ich kann nur wie angewurzelt dastehen und ihm nachsehen. Fast ist er schon mit den Schatten verschmolzen, da springt mein Hirn plötzlich wieder an.

Ich will nicht, dass er geht!

„Warte!", rufe ich und setze mich in Bewegung; eilig sprinte ich über den weichen Rasen. Severus ist stehen geblieben, wendet mir jedoch noch immer den Rücken zu. Mit wenigen Schritten bin ich bei ihm und lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Nein, das war nicht alles. Da ist noch viel mehr", sage ich leise und drehe ihn zu mir um. Ein fragender Blick trifft mich und ich erwidere ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Komm mit. Lass uns das nicht hier besprechen." Mit diesen Worten lege ich meine Hand um seinen Unterarm - was er mit erstaunt geweiteten Augen quittiert, sich aber nicht wehrt - und im nächsten Moment spüre ich den typisch beklemmenden Druck auf meinen Lungenflügeln, als wir beide disapparieren.

Einen Augenblick später stehen wir auf der Schwelle vom Grimmauldplatz und widerwillig lasse ich Severus' Arm los. Ein Aufflackern in seinen Augen, das ich als Bedauern deute, nehme ich als Anlass, um stattdessen seine Hand zu ergreifen, die trotz der milden Nacht kühl ist. Gemeinsam betreten wir das Haus, ich führe ihn die Treppen hinauf und in das Zimmer, das ich dort seit einigen Monaten bewohne.

Vorwiegend besteht die Einrichtung darin aus den dunklen Möbeln der Familie Black, der Raum ist für mich stets nur eine Übergangslösung gewesen. Die einzige persönliche Note stellt die Unordnung da, die ich dort immer hinterlasse.

„Entschuldige, ich hab' nicht aufgeräumt", stelle ich überflüssigerweise fest und fahre mir verlegen durch die Haare.

„Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet", antwortet er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und der Andeutung eines Grinsens, als er den Blick über das Chaos schweifen lässt.

Ich lasse seine Hand los und räume rasch das Bett frei, so dass zumindest dessen Oberfläche als Sitzgelegenheit dienen kann. Währenddessen steht Severus mit um den Oberkörper geschlungenen Armen in der Mitte des Raumes und erweckt enorm den Anschein, als würde er sich fehl am Platz fühlen.

„Setz dich", fordere ich ihn auf und klopfe neben mir auf die Matratze, wo er sich dann auch zögernd niederlässt. Es ist erstaunlich, wie unsicher dieser Mann wirken kann - ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn jemals zuvor so gesehen habe.

Jetzt ist es wohl an der Zeit, mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. Ich hole tief Luft und beschließe spontan, nicht groß drum herum zu reden.

„Ich habe dich auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen. Mit Bill", fange ich an und seine Augen weiten sich, aber er sagt nichts, wartet, dass ich fortfahre.

„Ich habe dich nicht nur gesehen, sondern auch gehört. Das, was du gesagt hast, immer wieder", füge ich ruhig hinzu und beobachte aufmerksam, wie er den Blick ruckartig abwendet und das Muster der Bettdecke begutachtet, als hätte er nie etwas Faszinierenderes gesehen.

„Du erinnerst dich daran, oder?", schließe ich aus seiner Reaktion und ernte ein schwaches, kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken. Mein Herz schlägt immer schneller vor Nervosität und ich widerstehe dem Drang, meine schweißnassen Handflächen an den Hosenbeinen abzuwischen. Nun folgt die alles entscheidende Frage.

„Ist es wahr?"

Kurz scheint es in Severus' Kopf zu arbeiten, dann hebt er den Blick wieder an und sieht mir mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ins Gesicht.

„Was soll das werden, Lupin? Hat dir Tonks heute als Opfer nicht gereicht? Brauchst du noch eins? Nicht mit mir!" Er macht Anstalten sich zu erheben, aber meine Hand schnellt in der gleichen Sekunde vor und drückt seine Schulter nach unten, so dass er wieder auf die Matratze sinkt. Wütend funkelt er mich an, aber das bringt mich wenig aus der Ruhe.

„Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen, oder? Du bist der Grund, weshalb ich Tonks überhaupt zum Mond geschossen habe! Ich will _dich_, du Idiot!" Ich packe mit der anderen Hand nun auch noch seine andere Schulter und schüttele ihn leicht.

„Mich? Mich will man nicht", gibt er knapp zurück und presst die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Es fehlt nur noch, dass er wieder die Arme verschränkt, doch davon scheint er ausnahmsweise absehen zu wollen.

„Viele vielleicht nicht, aber das lässt umso mehr für mich übrig", erwidere ich mit einem Lächeln und lockere meinen Griff, streiche dafür sanft mit den Daumen über seine Schultern. „Weißt du, wegen dir habe ich es mir gerade mit ungefähr neunzig Prozent meiner Freunde verscherzt, aber ich denke, ich bereue es nicht."

„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten", wirft er ein, sichtlich ohne Bedauern.

„Nein, aber du bist ständig vor meinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht und hast mir gesagt, dass ich mich schon wieder herumschubsen lasse - und damit muss jetzt Schluss sein", antworte ich voll Überzeugung. „Sie haben mir lange genug gesagt, was ich zu wollen habe, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich das selber entscheide. Das habe ich jetzt - und meine Wahl ist auf dich gefallen. Also bitte erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass du nur im Delirium geredet hast, denn ich glaube, das würde ich nicht ertragen", ende ich leise.

Von Wort zu Wort werden Snapes Augen immer größer - und wann genau ist sein Gesicht meinem eigentlich so nah gekommen? Sein Blick ist so offen wie nie zuvor, und wie so oft liegen so viele Empfindungen in den schwarzen Tiefen. Verwirrung... Hoffnung... Zweifel... Entschlossenheit?

Dann senken sich seine Lider Stück für Stück, wir sind uns mittlerweile so nah, dass ich seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren kann. Ein erwartungsfroher Schauer durchläuft meinen Körper, als ich meine Augen ebenfalls schließe und die letzten Millimeter zwischen uns überbrücke.

Für einen Moment berühren sich unsere Lippen nur sanft, es ist wie ein Hauch, eine Ahnung, und trotzdem spüre ich so viel mehr, als es je zuvor der Fall gewesen ist. Dann wird Severus mutiger, drückt seine Lippen fester gegen meine; wie von selbst findet meine rechte Hand ihren Weg in seine seidigen Haare, streicht sanft durch die schwarzen Strähnen, während ich mit dem anderen Arm seine Taille umschlinge und ihn näher an mich ziehe.

_Du küsst gerade Severus Snape!_, schallt es durch mein Gehirn, als mir bewusst wird, was gerade geschieht. _Und das ist verdammt gut so..._

Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass es ein so atemberaubendes Gefühl sein könnte, ihn im Arm zu halten. Behutsam öffne ich meine Lippen einen spaltbreit und er tut es mir sofort gleich, scheint mehr als willig, die Einladung anzunehmen, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Unsere Zungen berühren sich zum ersten Mal und von da an ist es völlig um mich geschehen. Seine Arme sind mittlerweile auch um mich gewunden, und beinahe ohne uns zu merken sinken wir auf die Matratze nieder, wo wir uns mit einer ganzen Menge angestauter Leidenschaft weiterküssen. Bald gehen auch unsere Hände auf Wanderschaft, und oh ja, man kann deutlich spüren, dass gewisse Körperregionen keineswegs uninteressiert an unseren Aktivitäten sind.

Mit wölfischer Kraft rolle ich unsere Körper herum, so dass ich auf ihm zum Liegen komme und wir in den vollen Genuss unserer aneinander reibenden, von viel zu viel Stoff getrennten Erektionen kommen. Ein leises Stöhnen entweicht ihm - was mir eine weitere Gänsehaut über den Körper jagt - und ich halte einen Moment inne, um ihn anzusehen, die geröteten Wangen, die geschwollenen Lippen und die Augen, die regelrecht vor Verlangen funkeln. Er mag kein im üblichen Sinne schöner Mann sein, aber in diesem Augenblick kann ich mir niemanden vorstellen, der anziehender für mich wäre.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das hier willst? Denn wenn du mich wieder mit einem _Obliviate_ belegst, dann garantiere ich für nichts, sollte ich es herausfinden!", drohe ich halbernst und suche nach Zweifeln in seinem Blick. Doch ich finde keine, es mischt sich lediglich etwas von der entnervten Note bei, die so typisch für ihn ist.

„Und wenn _du_ nicht sofort weitermachst, dann garantiere _ich_ für nichts", erwidert er atemlos und drückt mir zur Bestätigung sein Becken entgegen. Das ist alles, was ich als Ermutigung brauche.

So langsam wie ich kann, ohne vollkommen zu verzweifeln, beginne ich, Severus von seiner Kleidung zu befreien. Ich will nicht denselben Fehler wie damals wieder machen und viel zu überstürzt vorgehen, daher lasse ich mir Zeit und bedecke jeden Zentimeter Haut, den ich freilege, mit sanften Küssen. Es scheint ihm durchaus zu gefallen, denn während ich mich an seinem Oberkörper hinunterarbeite, lässt er ab und zu ein zufriedenes Seufzen hören und gräbt seine Finger fest in die Laken. Bald landet sein Hemd unbeachtet auf dem Fußboden und er schnappt nach Luft, als ich mich mit der Zunge seinen Brustwarzen widme. Währenddessen kümmern sich meine Hände bereits um die Knöpfe an seiner Hose, und schon kurz darauf gesellt sie sich vergessen zu dem Hemd.

„Bisschen ungleichmäßig verteilt, oder?", stellt Severus fest, während ich den Blick kaum von der auffällig ausgebeulten Boxershorts lassen kann, die mich nun als einziges noch von meinem Ziel trennt.

„Findest du? Na gut", räume ich grinsend ein und beeile mich, mich klamottentechnisch auf den gleichen Stand zu bringen. Aufmerksam lässt Severus seine Hände über meinen Oberkörper gleiten - ähnlich wie in der Erinnerung fährt er einige der feinen Linien nach, die das Narbengewebe bildet. Normalerweise wäre es mir unangenehm, meinen Körper auf diese Art und Weise zur Schau zu stellen, aber da ist keine Ablehnung in Severus' Blick, als er mich wieder zu sich heranzieht und erneut intensiv küsst. Nun sind die beiden dünnen Lagen Stoff zwischen uns wirklich unerträglich, und mit wenigen Handgriffen ist auch diese letzte Barriere beseitigt.

Das Gefühl, wie sich unsere beiden Erektionen ohne Hindernisse berühren, ist unbeschreiblich, und ich befürchte, nicht mehr lange durchzuhalten, wenn er sich weiter so unglaublich _gut_ unter mir bewegt. Daher ziehe ich mich erneut zurück und sehe schwer atmend auf ihn herab.

„Ich will dich", keuche ich und streiche ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Was hält dich auf?", erwidert er mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln, das allerdings in seiner offensichtlichen Erregung ziemlich an Schärfe verliert. Ich grinse anzüglich zurück und verliere keine Zeit, seine Schenkel auseinander zu drücken, wobei er mich auch bereitwillig unterstützt. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab - wie unwissend man damals doch war! - macht alle sonstigen Vorbereitungen unnötig und ich positioniere mich sorgfältig an seinem Eingang. Kurz werfe ich ihm noch einen Blick zu, den er bestätigend zurückgibt, und im nächsten Moment gleite ich in voller Länge in die engen Tiefen.

_Merlin, fühlt sich das gut an._ Ein Stöhnen entfährt mir, das Severus in gleichem Maße erwidert. Zuerst sind meine Stöße noch langsam und vorsichtig, doch schon bald werden sie schneller und kraftvoller, bis wir einen gemeinsamen, ekstatischen Rhythmus gefunden haben und unsere Leiber heftig aneinander klatschen. Ich kann schon lange nicht mehr unterscheiden, welche Geräusche aus wessen Kehle stammen, aber es ist auch vollkommen unwesentlich, denn in diesem Augenblick sind wir eins. Als ich merke, wie ich mich dem Höhepunkt unaufhaltsam nähere, schließe ich eine Hand um Severus' Erektion und beginne, sie ihm Takt mit meinen Stößen zu bewegen, was ihm einen heiseren Aufschrei entringt.

„Die Antwort ist übrigens ja", bringt er abgehackt hervor und sieht mich fest an. Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin fügt er hinzu: „Es ist wahr. Was ich in dieser Nacht gesagt habe." In diesem Moment zuckt er zusammen und heißer Samen spritzt über die Hand, in der ich seinen nun erschlaffenden Penis halte.

Die Erkenntnis, was diese Worte bedeuten, gemeinsam mit der Kontraktion der Muskeln in seinem Inneren löst endgültig auch meinen Höhepunkt aus und ich ergieße mich mit einem lang gezogenen Stöhnen in Severus. Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis mein Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten anfängt, und ich finde mich kraftlos auf ihm liegend wieder, noch immer in ihm vergraben, seine Arme um meinen Rücken gelegt.

„Ich dich auch", flüstere ich benommen, mein Herz bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit Emotionen. Vorsichtig rolle ich mich von ihm herunter, da ich mir vorstellen kann, dass ich doch auf Dauer recht schwer bin, und murmle einen Reinigungszauber.

„Wir müssen reden", sagt Severus, als er die Decke hochzieht und uns beide darin einhüllt.

„Ja... morgen", antworte ich und schenke ihm ein glückliches, müdes Lächeln.

„Morgen", bestätigt er und zieht mich näher an sich.

„Bin gespannt, was die anderen sagen werden", necke ich ihn, nun schon im Halbschlaf.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, es herauszufinden."

_Ende _


End file.
